Les Ailes de la Victoire
by Adraen
Summary: Élevé dans un recoin isolé de la France par un père militaire de la vieille école qui voit les avions comme des jouets inutiles, Harold Haddock rêve de pouvoir voler un jour. Lorsqu'en 1914 le tout premier conflit mondial éclate, voilà peut-être l'opportunité d'enfin réaliser son rêve, et peu importe ce qu'en pense son père... [UA Première Guerre Mondiale]
1. Prologue

**Bon, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié ou mis à jour de fanfic, mais je ne suis pas mort ! La preuve ;)**

 **Honnêtement, je suis très excité d'enfin publier cette histoire, j'y travaille depuis presque deux mois maintenant et c'est mon plus gros projet jusqu'ici. Jamais je ne m'étais autant impliqué dans une histoire, pour cette histoire j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches et beaucoup de variantes que j'ai au fur et à mesure éliminées pour ne garder que celle que je préférais. J'espère du coup que ça vous plaira.**

 **Juste un petit disclaimer avant de commencer : Dans cette histoire apparaîtront des personnages historiques (comprendre : ayant vraiment existé), ils seront peu présents et absolument jamais représentés d'une manière péjorative/moqueuse/etc... Si jamais la façon dont sera représenté un personnage réel vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Les ailes de la victoire

Prologue

Pour la plupart des rares personnes qui connaissait son existence, la petite île de Beurk était à peine digne d'être mentionnée, et ce n'étaient certainement pas ses quelques habitants qui allaient les y forcer. Cinquième île de la Charente-Maritime – officiellement Charente inférieure – Beurk semblait pourtant partir avec un bon avantage, mais elle n'était pas aussi bien lotie que ses voisines.

Située au Nord-Ouest de l'île d'Oléron, sa distance plus importante avec la côté avait été l'un des facteurs responsables de son isolement, mais pas seulement. L'île était un peu plus élevée et vallonnée que ses sœurs et subissait bien d'avantage les vents violents de l'océan Atlantique, et le climat en général était loin d'être aussi clément que dans le reste du département. Mais tout cela combiné ne suffisait pas à expliquer entièrement l'isolement de la petite communauté, non, le principal problème venait de la communauté elle-même.

Descendants directs de colons vikings du VIIème siècle, les Beurkiens étaient très fiers de leur héritage, et n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir. Ils vivaient sur cette île en communauté réduite depuis toujours, et bien qu'ils n'aient rien contre les étrangers, ces derniers ne se pressaient pas pour aller découvrir les charmes quasi inexistants de la petite île. C'en était à un tel point, que les deux seuls étrangers présents au village étaient le curé de la petite église qui avait était construit quelques sept-cent ans auparavant dans un effort de convertir la population locale au christianisme – mesure peu fructueuse puisque le village avait encore plus de respect pour les dieux nordiques que pour le Christ, et le professeur de l'école du village à l'effectif si réduit qu'un seul enseignant était suffisant pour tous les niveaux jusqu'à la fin du primaire, et pour les rares enfants qui continuaient au collège puis au lycée, il fallait prendre le bateau pour les terres.

De par sa situation, Beurk était donc une communauté fermée, et avait appris à l'apprécier au fur et à mesure des siècles, accueillant néanmoins avec chaleur les rares étrangers venus des terres. Après tout, peu de gens voulaient s'y rendre, car la vie y était dure, surtout en ce début du XXème siècle.

C'est sur cette même île, un vingt-neuf février de l'année 1900, que commence notre histoire, alors que le très jeune Harold Horrib' Haddock troisième du nom prenait sa toute première respiration, entouré de ses parents inquiets et épuisés, mais incroyablement heureux. Les quelques cheveux qui parsemaient son petit crâne étaient châtains et ses grands yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant, mais le bébé était arrivé prématurément et était très frêle. Au début, le médecin du village, l'ancienne Gothi, avait craint qu'il ne survive pas, mais alors que le maire du village Stoick Haddock se penchait vers son fils nouveau-né tout en prenant sa femme Valka dans ses bras, il sut immédiatement que ce petit être à peine vivant ferait un jour de grandes choses, de très grandes choses.

o0o

Les premières années de l'enfance de Harold furent calmes et douces, le jeune garçon de physique plus frêle que les autres enfants parvenait néanmoins à les suivre dans leurs jeux, et on voyait régulièrement passer dans les petites rues de Beurk un groupe de bambins de tous âges qui se couraient après en riant aux éclats. La vie du jeune Harold n'était, en revanche, certainement pas un paradis, il y avait toujours des choses à faire à Beurk, et malgré son jeune âge, il pouvait aider à de nombreuses tâches simples, mais elle était malgré tout plaisante, jusqu'à un jour de l'année de ses six ans, quand sa mère perdit la vie suite à une infection pulmonaire.

Valka Haddock avait toujours eu la santé fragile, mais avait malgré cela toujours insisté pour effectuer sa part des corvées, autant familiales que pour le village. Elle était rentrée un soir d'hiver particulièrement froid après avoir aidé les pêcheurs toute la journée. Frigorifiée, elle avait passé la nuit à tousser, et son état n'avait fait que s'empirer jusqu'au vingt-cinq février 1906, quelques jours avant le sixième anniversaire de son fils unique, où elle mourut, son mari à son chevet.

A partir de cette date, tout bascula pour le jeune garçon. Son père se referma sur lui-même dans son deuil et leur relation se détériora progressivement. Les jeux des autres enfants ne l'amusaient plus autant qu'auparavant et, pour ne rien aider, alors que tous les autres enfants prenaient petit à petit une carrure plus imposante, il restait toujours la même crevette douée de parole, ce qui lui valut de nombreuses moqueries. Petit à petit, les moqueries furent plus fortes, plus méchantes, et la plupart des autres enfants y prirent part, notamment son cousin Rustik, plus âgé que lui. Jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, il s'éloigna de plus en plus des enfants de son âge, devenant toujours plus solitaire.

Heureusement, tout ne fut pas que tristesse, car peu de temps après son quatorzième anniversaire, il parvint à se rapprocher de son amour de toujours, Astrid Hofferson, l'une des rares à n'avoir jamais participé aux moqueries, et découvrit que cette dernière avait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Comme il était coutume sur l'île, et malgré leur jeune âge, les deux furent fiancés par leurs parents, à la grande joie des deux jeunes amoureux. Dans le rude quotidien de sa vie sur Beurk, Astrid était une véritable étoile de bonheur et de réconfort. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre allongés près de la mer à regarder le ciel tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

En dehors d'Astrid, Harold n'avait qu'un seul autre petit bonheur, l'école. Il adorait apprendre et se régalait de toutes les connaissances qu'il pouvait obtenir dans cet établissement, et pour couronner le tout, son esprit était vraiment brillant. Le jeune garçon obtint donc son certificat d'études avec les félicitations de l'académie à onze ans à peine, et dès qu'il eut quatorze ans, lui et Astrid prévirent de partir dans un collège de La Rochelle où le garçon pourrait passer ses journées à faire travailler son exceptionnel cerveau. Malheureusement, cela ne se produisit jamais.

Le vingt-huit juin de l'année 1914, un jeune nationaliste serbe, Gavrilo Princip, assassina le prince François-Ferdinand d'Autriche et son épouse, héritiers du trône d'Autriche-Hongrie, à Sarajevo, provoquant quelques jours après une guerre entre l'Autriche-Hongrie et la Serbie. Quelques jeux politiques d'alliances et de manipulation plus tard, et le gouvernement français déclara la mobilisation générale le premier août. La France venait d'entrer en guerre.

 **Voilà pour le prologue, comme il est court je vais publier le chapitre 1 en même temps et je publierai la suite la semaine prochaine.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les feux de la guerre

**Comme promis, le chapitre 1 tout de suite après le prologue. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les feux de la guerre

Avant de devenir maire de Beurk en 1899, Stoick Haddock avait fait une relativement courte mais très fructueuse carrière dans l'armée française. Il s'était engagé dès qu'il avait pu, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, et s'y était tout de suite plut, s'illustrant d'abord dans la fin de la guerre franco-prussienne, puis dans les différents conflits coloniaux et intérieurs qui suivirent. Il y gagna d'ailleurs son surnom, la Brute, en partie dû à son physique imposant et son énorme barbe flamboyante, mais surtout à cause de ses méthodes et de ses tactiques, toujours très offensives. Lorsqu'il quitta l'armée en 1896 pour épouser sa fiancé et retourner vivre sur Beurk, il était Capitaine, et c'était avec ce grade qu'il avait été mobilisé pour ce nouveau conflit qui frappait l'Europe toute entière.

Stoick était un soldat de la vieille école, qui se plaisait à répéter que les seuls vrais soldats, les braves, les hommes, se battaient dans l'infanterie, fusil à l'épaule et casque sur la tête, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait peu d'amour pour la cavalerie, la jugeant bien prompte à courir, et encore moins pour l'artillerie. « Des couards, disait-il souvent, qui se cachent derrière les lignes, bien à l'abri pendant que nous nous battons au corps à corps avec les adversaires ». Néanmoins, en tant qu'officier, il comprenait que ces unités étaient importantes dans les combats modernes, presque vitales même, alors il les tolérait, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire en tant que simple Capitaine. Mais le pire pour Stoick n'était pas ces unités, dont il comprenait l'utilité, bien au contraire, le pire pour lui c'était la grande nouveauté qui suscitait alors un grand engouement pour tout le monde, civils comme militaires, l'aviation.

« Quand j'imagine que les italiens ont utilisé ces foutues machines volantes contre les turcs ! Et maintenant tout le monde veut faire joujou avec ! »

Harold grimaça en entendant l'exclamation de son père dans leur salon où il préparait ses affaires.

« Eh, que veux-tu que je te dise Stoick ? Ils ont vu que ça pouvait être efficace alors forcément ça les intéresse.

– Efficace ? Ah ! Ne me fais pas rire Gueulfor, tu as vu ce qu'affrontaient les italiens là-bas ? Ils auraient pu aller se battre avec des spaghetti et être tout aussi efficaces »

Depuis sa chambre à l'étage de leur maison, Harold pouvait parfaitement entendre la conversation entre son père et son parrain, le forgeron du village, Gueulfor. Ce-dernier était aussi le meilleur ami de son père, avec qui il s'était engagé dans l'armée, mais Gueulfor avait été moins chanceux, un tir d'artillerie prussienne lui avait arraché la jambe gauche et le bras droit, faisant de lui un infirme inapte au combat. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait, et quelques mois et deux prothèses plus tard, il avait reprit la forge du village.

Harold soupira, il avait toujours apprécié Gueulfor qui lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, mais lorsque ce dernier se trouvait avec son père, ils n'en finissaient pas de critiquer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Rangeant précautionneusement ses précieuses lithographies d'avions qu'il était en train de contempler sous son lit, le jeune garçon soupira une seconde fois. La position de son père quant à l'aviation étaient très bien connues sur Beurk et partagées par la totalité de la population, ou presque. Harold avait toujours été différent des autres, et tandis que le reste du village méprisait cette nouvelle « folie », le jeune garçon avait quant à lui toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler, et suivait en cachette les immenses avancées technologiques que le monde connaissait en matière d'aviation. Si son père découvrait que son propre fils adulait les mêmes machines qu'il détestait, Thor lui seul savait comment il réagirait.

Mettant ces pensées de côté, Harold quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier en bois massif qui menait au salon. Il y découvrit une scène qui lui sembla plus catastrophique que la guerre à venir. Gueulfor et son père, toujours pris dans leur critique des avions, tentaient, tant bien que mal, à la fois d'ajuster l'uniforme de Stoick et de faire rentrer ses affaires dans sa valise d'une manière brutale. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta sur l'avant-dernière marche et prit quelques secondes pour contempler le carnage avant de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, les deux hommes cessèrent leur débat et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Harold, te voilà, le salua son père. Pourrais-tu m'aider avec ceci ? Fit-il en montrant d'un geste de la main son uniforme. J'ai bien peur que ton parrain ne soit handicapé de la seul main qu'il lui reste.

– Hé ! Protesta ce-dernier d'un ton faussement blessé pendant que Harold s'exécutait. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu faire des prouesses non plus, et pourtant toi tu as deux mains.

– Voyons Gueulfor, répondit Harold tout en ajustant le col de la vareuse couleur horizon de son père, tu sais bien que les mains de papa sont faites pour casser des troncs d'arbre en deux, pas pour faire du travail de précision… Ah, voilà, là c'est parfait.

– Hmmph… Grommela Stoick. Merci fils.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Et je vais aussi m'occuper de ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt la valise en piteux état, avant que tu ne détruises tes bagages.

– Oh merci ! S'exclama alors Gueulfor. Une seule seconde de plus passée à essayer d'arranger les affaires de cette tête de mule et je jure que j'aurais mangé ma jambe de bois !

– Eh ! C'est toi qui a proposé de ton plein gré de venir m'aider !

– On ne m'avait jamais dit que la guerre commençait dans ton salon, Stoick ! »

Avec un léger sourire, Harold laissa les deux hommes se chamailler et entreprit de mettre en ordre les affaires de son père. Il se pencha et commença par sortir tout ce qui avait été mis en désordre dans la petite valise, puis replia les vêtements et les plaça convenablement dans le sac en optimisant au maximum la place disponible. Quelques minutes plus tard, la valise était prête et parfaitement rangée tandis que les deux amis avaient finalement arrêté de se chamailler.

« Merci fils, fit Stoick de sa voix grave, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

– Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Gueulfor à la place du jeune homme, tu finirais très certainement avec tous tes habits déchirés et ta maison complètement en désordre.

– Merci pour tes indications Gueulfor, soupira Stoick en se massant les sourcils.

– Oh mais de rien mon cher ami, je suis là pour ça après tout.

– Mmh… Fit simplement Stoick avant de se pencher pour prendre ses bagages et de se tourner vers Harold. Bon, travaille bien, je reviens vite, normalement »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et, suivit par Gueulfor, quitta la maison en direction du port où un bateau attendait les hommes du village qui partaient pour la guerre. En fermant la porte derrière eux, son père n'entendit pas Harold murmurer :

« Et je serais pas loin, logiquement »

o0o

Harold demeura debout dans le salon de longues minutes après le départ de son père, perdu comme dans une transe. Son esprit d'habitude pourtant si rapide avait du mal à gérer l'information. Son père venait de partir sur le front, pour une guerre qui semblait s'annoncer terrible, et il était parti persuadé que la guerre serait courte et se terminerait par une écrasante victoire française. En revanche, son esprit semblait se surpasser pour lui fournir toute sorte d'images et situations horribles de la guerre, généralement avec son père comme personnage principal. Puis, finalement, son cerveau réalisa ce qui se passait et le jeune garçon s'écroula au sol, des larmes s'écoulant sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur ses joues.

C'est dans cet état, prostré sur le sol, qu'Astrid le découvrit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Aussitôt, elle alla se pencher à ses côtés et, après l'avoir gentiment réconforté, le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'aida jusqu'à son lit, puis le laissa quelques instants pour aller préparer deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud – la seule chose comestible qu'elle était capable de préparer sans la transformer en poison – qu'elle apporta ensuite jusqu'à la chambre du garçon.

Les deux amoureux demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux plusieurs heures avant qu'Harold ne se décide à briser le silence.

« Pourquoi ? Commença-t-il d'une voix brisée, fatiguée par les larmes et les pleurs. Pourquoi doit-il partir ? Pourquoi y a-t-il cette guerre ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réponse à tes questions, répondit doucement Astrid en prenant gentiment sa main dans la sienne. Certaines fois, le monde paraît fou, mais je crois que malgré tout, on se doit d'être forts, pas seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour les autres.

– Tu la sors d'où cette citation ? Demanda-t-il, faisant sourire sa fiancée.

– Revoilà enfin mon sarcastique petit-ami, fit-elle joyeusement, et pour ta gouverne, c'est de moi.

– Si tu le dis.

– Allez, viens avec moi, on va se préparer un bon dîner, pour rester forts »

Le garçon sembla considérer la proposition quelques instants avant de se lever tout en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Très bien, mais c'est moi qui cuisine, je tiens encore à la vie, lança-t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

– Je te trouve bien désagréable avec la personne qui t'as si gentiment servi un excellent chocolat chaud.

– Vous m'en voyez désolé, gente dame, dit-il en exagérant son articulation, devrais-je ramper à vos pieds pour m'excuser de ce comportement odieux ?

– Mmm… Laisse-moi voir, fit-elle d'un ton faussement pensif, pourquoi pas ? Mais je pense que juste ta cuisine me suffira pour cette fois.

– La sentence est donc décidée, je suis désormais de corvée de repas jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, me voilà donc esclave »

Amusée par les remarques de son fiancé et rassurée qu'il parvienne à surmonter son chagrin, Astrid éclata de rire, rapidement rejointe par Harold qui avait grand besoin de se défouler ainsi. Tout en continuant de discuter joyeusement, le jeune couple se dirigea vers la petite cuisine où Harold entreprit de préparer un repas simple et léger car, après tout, ils étaient en plein été, et le chocolat chaud leur avait déjà apporté bien assez de chaleur inutile.

o0o

Les jours qui suivirent furent une succession de hauts et de bas pour Harold. Certains jours il paraissait comme avant, et d'autres le voyaient pratiquement tomber en dépression nerveuse. Heureusement, Astrid était présente pour apporter son soutien, même si elle se sentait presque coupable de ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation. Son père était mort alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques années, et son oncle Finn était infirme et ne pouvait pas se battre. De son côté, Harold avait dû voir partir son père et – même si cela ne l'attristait pas autant – son oncle et son cousin Rustik qui avait à peine dix-huit ans. C'était dur pour lui, peut-être plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Puis vinrent les premières lettres du front. C'était au milieu d'octobre lorsque la bateau qui amenait le courrier sur l'île arriva enfin. Aussitôt, tout le village se rua au port, priant pour avoir de bonnes nouvelles de leurs proches. Harold se fraya un passage dans la foule aux côtés d'Astrid, jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir le capitaine du navire. C'était un homme fin de taille moyenne, nommé Johann, il était d'origine britannique et avait émigré en France bien des années auparavant. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls étrangers à venir régulièrement sur Beurk.

Tout en jouant des coudes pour franchir la marée humaine, Harold remarqua du coin de l'œil que quelques familles n'avaient pas reçu de lettre de la part de leur fils ou mari, ou les deux, mais à la place un court message d'excuse marqué du sceau de l'armée. Le cœur noué, le jeune garçon s'avança jusqu'au marin qui le reconnut aussitôt.

« Ah, jeune maître Harold ! S'exclama-t-il avec un fort accent. J'ai ici une lettre pour vous »

A ces mots, il fouilla dans un grand sac qu'il avait descendu de son navire et qui, visiblement, contenait le courrier de l'île.

« Voilà pour vous ! » Fit-il en lui tendant une lettre toute simple, au papier blanc et épais.

Sentant son cœur accélérer, Harold le remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête et s'éloigna comme il le pouvait, laissant derrière lui les autres villageois. Astrid sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers sa demeure en tenant la lettre fermement dans ses mains, avant de finalement atteindre le pas de sa porte.

Une fois au chaud à l'intérieur, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon tandis qu'Astrid en déplaçait un second pour venir s'installer à sa droite. Sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, Harold continuait de fixer la lettre désormais posée sur ses genoux. Sentant que son fiancé hésitait, Astrid posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule. Aussitôt, Harold vint placer sa main droite sur la main d'Astrid et releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Rassuré, il esquissa un léger sourire avant de se pencher vers la lettre et, avec un profond soupir, la retourna pour l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur se trouvait seulement une feuille pliée en trois qu'il sortit précautionneusement et déplia. Aussitôt, l'écriture brouillonne et pleine de ratures le rassura, c'était bien une lettre de son père. Avec un léger sourire à Astrid qui avait, elle aussi, comprit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'écriture de Stoick, il entreprit de lire la lettre.

Le message de Stoick était concis, droit au but, et Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant que son père avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, il n'avait jamais aimé raconter les détails, ou parler de lui. En lisant la lettre, Harold découvrit que les premiers jours de combat avaient été très durs et intenses, l'Allemagne avait envahie la Belgique malgré sa neutralité, et le traité signé par la France et le Royaume-Uni les avait forcés à venir au secours des belges qui ne faisaient pas le poids face aux troupes allemandes. Les premiers affrontements avaient été catastrophiques pour les alliés, qui s'étaient vu infliger d'immenses pertes, mais après une série de victoires, la situation s'était quelque-peu égalisée. Au moment où Stoick écrivait cette lettre, les deux camps venaient de se lancer dans une « course à la mer » pour atteindre les premier les très importants ports de la Manche. Stoick expliquait aussi qu'avec les importantes pertes chez les officiers, il s'était vu accorder une promotion jusqu'au grade de lieutenant-colonel et avait été un peu écarté des combats, ce qui le vexait profondément, mais fit le bonheur de son fils. Il achevait la lettre par un simple « Porte-toi bien, fils » avant de signer de sa signature tout aussi imposante que lui.

Après avoir fini de lire la lettre, Harold poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il posa le courrier sur la petite table qui se situait aux côtés du fauteuil, et s'enfonça dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Les nouvelles avaient été particulièrement bonnes, son père était vivant et, mieux encore, il avait reçu une promotion ayant pour effet de l'éloigner du combat, même s'il n'avait jamais aimé rester en retrait lors d'un affrontement, il avait toujours préféré se battre en première ligne, et quand on lui demandait pourquoi il prenait autant de risque comme ça, il répondait généralement par sa phrase préférée : « On est des soldats, ça a toujours été un métier à risque ». Juste à côté de lui, Astrid semblait tout aussi heureuse que lui, si bien qu'elle s'avança pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Les deux jeunes amoureux rougirent aussitôt, même s'ils étaient fiancés et qu'ils s'aimaient, ils se considéraient encore trop jeunes pour montrer ce genre d'affection, mais ils pouvaient bien faire une petite exception pour ce jour là. Après tout, ce n'était pas un si mauvais jour.

o0o

Les jours, puis les mois continuèrent de passer, sans que la situation sur le front ne s'améliore, mais les lettres continuaient d'arriver. Avec elles venaient souvent des déclarations de décès, mais heureusement, ces-dernières semblaient être de moins en moins régulières. Stoick continuait de diriger des troupes depuis un endroit légèrement reculé, et il continuait de s'en plaindre, et Harold continuait de s'en réjouir. Surtout que maintenant que son père ne se trouvait plus dans une situation critique, le jeune garçon pouvait se permettre de moins penser à son père, et plus à ses passe-temps, et notamment son passe-temps préféré, celui qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas exercer quand son père était présent, l'aviation. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'aviation, il n'avait pas d'avion et ne pouvait espérer en obtenir un un jour, d'autant plus que même si son père était absent, il y avait encore de nombreux villageois présents, et ils partageaient l'avis de leur maire quant aux avions. Alors Harold se contentait de lithographies et de quelques revues qu'il avait pu obtenir grâce à Johann, ainsi que de son imagination. Tous les jours lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Astrid, il dessinait de magnifique machines volantes, et s'imaginait en train de les piloter, laissant son esprit dériver au gré des vents de son imagination.

Ce fut en décembre qu'un nouvel événement vint le marquer, lorsqu'il se retrouva sans son père pour la première fois de sa vie le jour de Noël. C'est ce jour que beaucoup de dures réalisations lui tombèrent dessus. Il savait grâce à son éducation que l'Allemagne disposait d'une bien plus grande population que la France, et qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'alliés et, malgré le fait que la France disposât elle aussi d'un important nombre d'alliés, il commençait à douter de la capacité de son pays à repousser l'envahisseur allemand. Et si les soldats alliés étaient trop peu nombreux ? Que se passerait-il pour son pays ? Quel avenir pour tous ses concitoyens ? Pour son père ?

Rongé par ses doutes, et malgré le réconfort que lui apportait Astrid, il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer ces sombres pensées dans les jours qui suivirent, et sembla tomber dans un nouveau bas. Rien ne pouvait le réconforter, pas même les douces attentions de sa fiancée qui venait lui tenir compagnie tous les jours et restait jusque tard le soir à ses côtés pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'endormir seul. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa période la plus sombre, rongé par la tristesse, il perdit beaucoup de poids alors qu'il n'était déjà pas très lourd. Astrid finit par se demander s'il s'en remettrait un jour.

Puis, à la surprise générale, il se redressa au milieu du mois de janvier 1915. D'un jour à l'autre, il reprit son train quotidien comme si rien ne s'était passé, faisant la joie de sa fiancée qui se demandait malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu le motiver à franchir ce pas. Car Harold s'était isolé même de sa fiancée pendant les quelques jours de sa déprime, et il était seul lorsqu'une idée lui vint, idée qui le motiva à sortir de son isolement.

Il n'en parla à personne, mais il continua de préparer tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour son plan, travaillant le soir en secret. Il poursuivit ainsi jusqu'au soir du vingt-sixième jour de février, quand il put enfin déposer devant lui les deux papiers vitaux à son plan. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se résolut fermement à accomplir ce qu'il avait jugé comme étant son devoir, tout en posant son regard sur le papier de gauche, un acte de naissance dont la date indiquait 1897.

Harold Haddock en avait assez d'attendre chez lui à ne rien faire, le lendemain il partirait rejoindre les terres et s'engagerait dans l'armée.

* * *

 **Je ne vais pas répéter ce que j'ai déjà mis après le prologue puisque à priori vous venez de le lire, du coup je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 :)**

 **Adraën.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le rampant

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le rampant

« Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu dois partir sans moi ? »

Se tournant vers sa fiancée qui l'aidait à préparer un petit sac de voyage, Harold lui prit la main en souriant gentiment.

« Tu sais bien que si j'avais pu, je t'aurais emmenée avec moi, répondit-il, mais la lettre était sans équivoque, je suis le seul à être admis.

– C'est quand même étrange cette histoire de collège pour garçons espagnol qui aurait entendu parler de toi et de ton énorme cerveau, grommela Astrid. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une blague ?

– J'en suis certain, fit-il, et tu l'as vue comme moi, tu penses vraiment que c'est une fausse ?

– Non mais… Commença-t-elle. Je n'aime pas te voir partir comme ça, même si l'Espagne a proclamé sa neutralité et que tu seras sûrement plus en sécurité là bas…

– Astrid, la coupa-t-il, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me porterai bien et je t'enverrai des lettres régulièrement, promis »

A ces mots, le jeune garçon plia et rangea sa dernière chemise avant de refermer le sac.

« Bon, dit-il en faisant passer le sac derrière son épaule, il faut que j'y aille, Johann n'attendra pas toute la journée »

Sur ce, il serra rapidement Astrid dans ses bras avant de quitter sa demeure. En descendant la légère pente qui menait au port, il sentit que sa détermination ne faisait que grandir. Certes, il avait dû mentir aux villageois et à Astrid, ce qui avait laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche, mais il allait enfin accomplir son devoir et protéger sa nation, sa patrie et tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Il avait un plan bien défini dans sa tête, mis en place depuis plus d'un mois. Une fois à La Rochelle, il prendrait le train jusqu'à Nantes, pour éviter tout risque d'être reconnu, là bas, il se rendrait au bureau de recrutement et s'engagerait en tant que volontaire. Bien sûr, les Beurkiens seraient persuadés qu'il se trouvait en Espagne, dans un prestigieux collège pour garçons qui l'avait remarqué grâce à ses résultats, tout cela grâce à une soit-disant lettre du dit collège de Madrid. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que cette lettre était une fausse, que Harold avait habilement forgée à l'aide de son don pour l'art. Il remerciait d'ailleurs le ciel que son île soit si isolée qu'elle ne comprenait pas entièrement comment fonctionnait le reste du monde, car n'importe qui avec suffisamment de connaissances aurait su qu'il était totalement impossible qu'un collège espagnol repère et recrute un élève français, surtout en plein mois de février.

Dans le grand plan d'Harold, quelques problème étaient restés, son âge par exemple. Problème qu'il avait réglé en créant un faux certificat de naissance. Il en avait profité pour régler le reste des problèmes, en plus de reculer son année de naissance de trois ans, il avait pris un faux nom, Henri Lecroc, et avait changé son lieu de naissance pour Rumigny dans les Ardennes. Comme le département était actuellement sous occupation allemande, il serait impossible à quiconque d'accéder aux archives permettant la vérification de ses dires. Il avait tout prévu.

o0o

Après une longue journée de déplacements, Harold se retrouva enfin dans la ville de Nantes et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au bureau de recrutement le matin du vingt-huitième jour de février.

La file d'attente devant le recruteur n'était pas très bien garnie, si bien qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il ne resta plus qu'un seul homme devant lui. Sentant le stress s'emparer de lui, Harold s'efforça de se calmer tout en répétant dans sa tête ce qu'il devrait dire. Pour se rassurer, il entreprit de relire son faux acte de naissance, avant de se figer, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

 _Henr_ _i_ _Lecroc, né le vingt-neuvième jour de février de l'année 1897_

Il n'avait pas changé le jour, or, il n'y avait pas de vingt-neuf février en 1897, année non bissextile. Le jeune garçon se donna aussitôt un coup de pied intérieurement, maudissant son esprit censé être si performant pour avoir laissé passer une bourde pareille. Harold considéra un instant quitter le bureau et revenir un autre jour après avoir rectifié cette erreur, mais un coup d'œil derrière son dos lui apprit que la file s'était bien remplie derrière lui, et qu'il serait immédiatement repéré, d'autant plus que, devant lui, le recruteur venait d'en finir avec son prédécesseur et de l'envoyer à la visite médicale.

« Suivant ! » Fit la voix du recruteur qui ne semblait pas particulièrement patient.

Prenant une grande inspiration et priant tous les dieux du panthéon nordique, Harold s'avança.

« Nom, prénom, âge et papiers d'identité, lança le recruteur sans lever les yeux, si t'en as pas, on accepte le livret de famille ou le certificat de naissance.

– Har… Commença le jeune garçon avant de se reprendre. Henri Lecroc, dix-huit ans »

Harold tendit aussitôt son faux certificat de naissance à l'homme devant lui.

« Dix-huit ans, répéta ce dernier en saisissant le papier, engagé volontaire donc. Alors petit, on veut avoir sa part de gloire ? Né en Ardennes ? Fit-il sans attendre de réponse à sa question précédente. Tu es loin de chez toi, gamin.

– Ma famille s'est enfuie pour éviter la capture par les allemands et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, répondit Harold à la question dissimulée comme il s'y était entraîné.

– Ah ! Tu m'en diras tant, de toute façon, avec les Boches qui occupent les Ardennes, je vais devoir te croire. Alors, né le vingt-neuf février 1897, alors, trois plus quinze… Euh… Dix-huit, c'est bon, enfin pas tout à fait, mais ce sera bon demain et on est pas à un jour près, hein petit ? »

Harold n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était probablement tombé sur le recruteur le plus stupide de France. La chance était peut-être avec lui, après tout. Puis le recruteur releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, découvrant le jeune homme devant lui, les cheveux bruns et rebelles, le visage enfantin avec de grands yeux verts, il ne lui aurait pas mis plus de quinze ans et il aurait eu raison, seulement le papier que le jeune homme lui avait fourni lui donnait dix-huit ans. Harold se dit alors que non, la chance ne devait pas être avec lui.

« Dis-moi petit, fit l'homme d'une voix plus sérieuse, tu es sûr d'avoir dix-huit ans ?

– Euh… Oui, balbutia Harold, je suis né prématurément, alors j'ai toujours été plus petit que les autres.

– Et tu veux quand même t'engager à dix-huit ans ? L'homme paraissait soupçonneux.

– Mon père a été mobilisé au début de la guerre, et je ne peux plus rester chez moi à rien faire pendant qu'il se bat sur le front ! »

Il se souvenait que sa mère, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, lui avait expliqué que s'il devait vraiment mentir, ajouter une vérité au mensonge ne ferait que renforcer ce-dernier, le rendant plus plausible. Visiblement elle avait raison car, en entendant le ton décidé et honnête du jeune homme, le visage du recruteur s'était paré d'un large sourire.

« Tu as du répondant, petit, fit-il, et de la motivation, j'aime ça. Très bien, voici tes papiers, la visite médicale est derrière »

Soulagé, Harold le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête avant de se diriger vers la petite salle que l'homme lui avait indiqué.

La visite médicale, conduite par un vieux médecin sympathique ne fut pas un problème pour Harold qui, malgré sa constitution plus fragile, avait été habitué à effectuer toute sorte de tâches sur Beurk l'ayant fortement solidifié. Après avoir été déclaré apte par le médecin, il quitta la pièce par une porte opposée à celle par laquelle il était entré, et se retrouva dans une grande salle remplie de jeunes hommes tous plus grands et forts que lui. Il déglutit et alla se placer dans un coin de la pièce tout en essuyant des remarques sur sa taille et sa carrure. Il resta ainsi encore de nombreuses minutes, avant que plusieurs hommes en uniforme ne viennent pénétrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt, toutes les discussions cessèrent et le silence se fit sur la pièce. Le nouveau-venu qui semblait le plus haut gradé les observa en silence quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici, fit-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître de la fatigue, vous connaissez tous la situation que traverse la France, nous sommes pris dans la toute première guerre mondiale de l'histoire et nous avons besoin de vous, de jeunes gens braves et prêts à se sacrifier pour leur pays. Alors voilà comment ça va se passer, dans quelques instants, vous serez appelés à tour de rôle pour vos affectations, mais avant ça, j'ai un message à faire passer de la part du commandant Charles Tricornot de Rose, il vient de créer la toute première escadrille de chasse de l'armée de l'air française. Il lui manque du personnel et il cherche des volontaires »

A ses côtés, un des hommes s'avança légèrement, et Harold comprit au symbole ailé sur sa poitrine que cet homme s'occuperait ensuite des volontaires. S'il y en avait, car personne ne semblait particulièrement intéressé. En écoutant les murmures, il découvrit que certains semblaient avoir le même opinion que son père, tandis que d'autres semblaient plus effrayés par l'aviation que par l'infanterie. Harold, lui, se croyait au Walhalla. On lui proposait une affectation dans l'aviation avant même qu'il ne soit proprement engagé.

« Personne ? Relança l'officier.

– Si ! S'exclama Harold en se frayant un passage depuis le dernier rang. Je suis volontaire !

– Eh bien, fit l'officier en découvrant le propriétaire de la voix et en jaugeant ce-dernier du regard, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à, disons, mieux »

Sa remarque provoqua l'hilarité parmi les recrues qui renchérirent en se moquant de Harold, mais l'officier ne rajouta rien et se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui le soutint sans flancher.

« Quel est ton nom, petit ? fit-il alors, provoquant par la même occasion le silence parmi les autres.

– Henri Lecroc, monsieur ! Répondit Harold d'une voix ferme et décidée.

– Je vois, dit l'officier en se retournant vers son confrère, qu'en dites vous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

– J'en dis qu'il fera un excellent rampant, répondit l'intéressé en souriant. Bienvenue parmi nous jeune Henri »

Il tendit alors sa main en direction de Harold, l'invitant à la serrer, ce que le jeune fit sans hésiter, avant de l'entraîner en dehors de la pièce. Alors que les deux hommes marchaient dans un des couloirs du bâtiment, Harold ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était désormais vraiment mort et parti au Walhalla, car pouvoir enfin s'approcher des machines qui le faisaient rêver depuis toujours, cela lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai, mais une question se promenait dans sa tête depuis que l'officier qui l'emmenait avait ouvert la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'un « rampant » ?

o0o

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec l'officier dans un train à direction de Reims, qu'il eut sa réponse quand ce-dernier lui proposa de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il avait. Il apprit donc que « rampant » était le terme qu'utilisaient les pilotes pour désigner le personnel au sol, mécaniciens, préparateurs et autres, tous ceux qui permettaient à un aérodrome de fonctionner. En temps normal, pour devenir pilote ou rampant, il fallait passer par l'école de pilotage de Pau afin de recevoir une formation, mais la guerre avait cette manie de perturber les ordres bien établis, ce qui avait mené à l'épineux problème dans lequel se trouvait le commandement aéronautique : l'école de Pau ne pouvait pas fournir suffisamment d'hommes pour répondre aux besoins des différentes bases du front, d'où la proposition d'engager quelqu'un non formé comme Harold directement sur le front.

Bien entendu, en tant que nouveau totalement inexpérimenté, Harold ne servirait pas en tant que mécanicien, il commencerait par aider les pilotes à s'habiller, aider à la préparation des avions, les sortir ou faire tourner l'hélice pour lancer le moteur, et toutes les tâches ne nécessitant pas de compétences particulières. S'il le désirait, il aurait aussi accès à suffisamment de documentation pour commencer à apprendre à devenir mécanicien, observateur, ou pilote. Cette dernière révélation provoqua une montée de joie chez le garçon, qui s'imaginait déjà dans les airs aux commandes de son propre avion.

Harold déchanta rapidement. Aussitôt arrivé à l'aérodrome de Muizon, quelques kilomètres au Nord-Ouest de Reims, on lui offrit une tenue de travail, un lit où il put seulement déposer ses affaires, et on lui donna ses premières tâches. Ces-dernières étaient variées, mais lui se contentait du travail ne nécessitant pas la moindre qualification, aider les pilotes à enfiler leur tenue de vol, retenir les avions lorsque leur pilote emballaient le moteur pour faire monter la température de l'huile, ou même des tâches n'ayant rien à voir avec l'aviation comme faire en sorte que les quartiers soient propres ou aider le cuistot à préparer les rations pour les hommes. Sans se laisser abattre, le jeune homme se mit au travail sans poser la moindre question, enchaînant les besognes chaque jour jusqu'au soir où il allait s'effondrer dans son lit, épuisé par la journée. Harold avait malgré tout eut de la chance lors des affectations, car comme l'aérodrome se devait d'être prêt à réagir à n'importe-quelle situation à n'importe-quelle heure, le commandement avait mis en place deux équipes de rampants. La première, à laquelle appartenait Harold, travaillait de huit heures à vingt heures et, lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher, l'autre équipe qui elle travaillait de vingt heures à huit heures prenait leur place. Ainsi, il y avait toujours du personnel en pleine forme prêt à agir. Harold, qui tenait à son rythme normal où il dormait la nuit et était réveillé le jour, ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde de son affectation, mais considérait malgré tout que, même s'il avait été affecté à l'autre équipe, il ne s'en serait pas plaint, pas tant qu'il pouvait travailler aux côtés de véritables avions. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas le moindre avion avant deux semaines, lorsque furent livrés les nouveaux avions de chasse, des monoplans Morane-Saulnier Type LA, fortement reconnaissables grâce à leurs ailes « parasol » au dessus du fuselage. Le jeune garçon eut alors la chance d'être affecté au déchargement des appareils et eut ainsi une vue imprenable des splendides machines. La difficulté des tâches qu'il dut effectuer cette semaine lui sembla bien inférieure après avoir pu voir de vrais avions.

Il suffit d'un mois au jeune homme pour s'habituer au rythme éprouvant, et il en profita pour se procurer un exemplaire du _Manuel du Pilote_ , manuel réglementaire des aviateurs français, expliquant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour pouvoir piloter un avion militaire de l'armée française – ou du moins c'était ce que la préface affirmait. Le livre était assez épais, mais avait l'avantage d'avoir été rédigé par des militaires et, de ce fait, était précis et bien organisé. Comme ses journées étaient bien trop remplies pour pouvoir lire son livre, il travaillait dessus le soir, quand tous les autres rampants dormaient. Grâce à son bon intellect, le jeune homme accumulait petit à petit les connaissances dont il avait besoin tout en accomplissant ses tâches.

o0o

Au milieu du mois de juin, Harold se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas écrit de lettre à Astrid et, après s'être mentalement frappé pour avoir oublié sa fiancée, entreprit d'écrire sa toute première lettre.

 _Chère Astrid,_

 _Je sais que je t'avais promis d'écrire régulièrement, aussi je suis navré de t'avoir délaissée si longtemps, j'étais pris par le travail. J'espère que tu vas bien et que le temps est clément, ici à Madrid, il fait très chaud._

 _Tu devrais voir le collège, il est splendide, et d'ailleurs, tu connais mon amour pour les mathématiques ? Eh bien figure-toi qu'ils sont apparemment spécialisés dans cette matière, à un tel point que je suis complètement dépassé pour le moment, mais j'ai trouvé un excellent manuel que je travaille sans relâche afin d'être à la hauteur._

 _Comment se passe la vie de ton côté ?_

 _Ton fiancé qui t'aime de tout son cœur,_

 _Harold._

En posant sa plume après avoir écrit les derniers mots, Harold relut rapidement et, jugeant le contenu acceptable, plia la feuille et l'inséra dans une enveloppe. Il prit bien soin d'inscrire au dos de l'enveloppe l'adresse fictive qu'il avait inventé auparavant : _11, Calle de la Paz Madrid._ Il savait que le facteur chargé de porter et d'emporter les courriers jusqu'à ou depuis l'aérodrome ne se préoccupait pas des potentielles erreurs ou modifications dans l'adresse de l'expéditeur, Harold n'étant pas le seul à prétendre être dans un autre endroit, même s'il était le seul à le faire pour ses raisons. Il alla donc apporter sa lettre au postier, avant de s'arrêter juste en arrivant devant ce-dernier en se rendant compte de quelque-chose. Comment pourrait-il recevoir la réponse d'Astrid étant donné que cette-dernière ne savait pas où il se trouvait réellement ? Aussitôt, il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ne pas correspondre avec sa fiancée, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il se creusa donc la cervelle quelques instants avant de se dire qu'il pouvait toujours essayer d'en parler avec le facteur, après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude à force des hommes qui mentaient sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et, sûrement, cela ne devait rien lui apporter de les dénoncer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harold décida donc d'aller lui parler. Il s'approcha de l'homme et signala sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Aussitôt, le facteur se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

– Eh bien, commença Harold, je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer, mais je dois envoyer cette lettre à une amie, et elle va très certainement vouloir me répondre, seulement voilà…

– Seulement elle n'est pas censée savoir que vous vous trouvez ici, n'est-ce pas ? Compléta l'homme pour lui.

– A vrai dire, c'est exactement ça…

– J'en étais sûr, fit le facteur. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes ni le premier, ni le dernier, dites-moi juste comment elle s'appelle et à quelle adresse elle enverra ses réponses, et je m'arrangerai pour que la lettre vous parvienne sans encombre.

– Je… Balbutia Harold. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

– Inutile de le faire, je ne fais que ce que je crois juste »

Avec encore des remerciements, Harold lui fournit toutes les informations nécessaires ainsi que la lettre, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, puis retourna à ses occupations.

Comme le facteur l'avait promis, il reçut la réponse, presque une semaine plus tard, et s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qu'on lui avait tendu et découvrit à l'intérieur un court message très soigné.

 _Cher Harold,_

 _Réjouis-toi, j'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer pour ton retard, je me contenterai de te frapper sur l'épaule._

 _Tu as de la chance d'avoir du beau temps, ici sur Beurk, le temps reste le même, et rien ne se passe._

 _J'espère que tu reviendra vite._

 _Ta fiancée qui t'aime plus encore,_

 _Astrid._

Harold sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en lisant le court message, et passa le reste de la journée avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, sans se préoccuper des remarques de ses confrères. Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, il se sentait près à affronter tout ce que le lendemain pourrait lui envoyer. Si seulement il avait su, Harold aurait effacé ces mots de son esprit.

o0o

Tout commença à six heures du matin. Normalement, Harold dormait à cette heure-ci, mais ce jour-là, impossible pour quiconque de dormir, pas avec les alarmes et les hommes qui couraient dans tous les sens.

Encore endormi, Harold fut tiré de son lit et entraîné vers les hangars. Dans la panique, il arrivait tout juste à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. D'après les cris qu'il pouvait entendre autour de lui, les allemands avaient décidé de lancer un assaut surprise sur l'aérodrome, et un groupe de six chasseurs était sur le point d'attaquer la base. Les paupières lourdes de sommeil et l'esprit embrumé, Harold obéit donc aux ordres et se rendit dans le hangar où les pilotes se préparaient avant de décoller, c'était aussi dans ce même hangar qu'une partie des avions étaient entreposés. Généralement, ses tâches dans ce hangar allaient de l'aide à l'habillage au transport des avions pour les aligner sur la piste, mais ce matin, le hangar lui sembla bien vide.

« Où est le caporal Pignet ? Il devait être là il y a quinze minutes déjà ! Il ne manque plus que lui !

– Il est malade et ne peut pas voler mon lieutenant, le capitaine m'a dit qu'un remplaçant arrivait aujourd'hui d'une autre unité.

– Et il est où ce remplaçant ? »

Les cris qui s'élevèrent à son arrivée eurent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur le visage. Enfin réveillé, Harold en profita pour correctement regarder l'intérieur du hangar et, en effet, le hangar était bien plus vide qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, il n'y avait que quelques hommes et une poignée de rampants qui devaient appartenir à l'équipe de nuit, car Harold n'en reconnut aucun. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir qu'un seul avion, et il n'était pas dans le hangar mais déjà sur la piste. Il était arrivé trop tard et son aide n'était plus nécessaire ici, il tourna donc les talons pour aller chercher un endroit où se rendre utile, mais n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte du hangar avant qu'une voix ne s'élève derrière lui.

« Ah quand même ! S'exclama le lieutenant. Te voilà ! »

Sentant d'expérience que même s'il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas être la personne interpellée, sa poisse légendaire veillait sur lui. C'était bien de lui qu'on parlait, et il en eut la confirmation dès qu'il se retourna.

« Oui toi ! Reprit le lieutenant qui semblait s'impatienter. Viens ici et plus vite que ça !

– Mais… Je… Balbutia Harold.

– Pas de mais ! L'aérodrome est attaqué et on a besoin de tous les pilotes disponibles, alors en selle ! »

Sans que le jeune homme puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, on lui enfila une tenue de vol, serre-tête, lunettes, écharpe et veste en cuir, avant de l'entraîner à bord du dernier chasseur au sol dont le moteur tournait déjà afin de le faire chauffer. Une fois installé dans l'habitacle, il jeta un coup d'œil au lieutenant et compris à son regard ferme qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, puis vint la fusée verte indiquant qu'il pouvait décoller.

Puisant dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler de la procédure de décollage, il chercha du regard les commandes de l'avion avec lesquelles il n'était pas très familiarisé. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, il augmenta la mixture et poussa son moteur à fond. Dès que l'appareil commença à bouger, Harold pencha le manche à balai vers l'avant pour que seules les deux roues du train d'atterrissage ne touchent le sol. Aussitôt, l'appareil prit de la vitesse et se mit à tourner vers la droite, entraîné par la rotation de l'hélice, exactement comme le décrivait le manuel, alors Harold appuya à fond sur la pédale gauche pour contrer ce mouvement, puis de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que l'appareil prenait de la vitesse et que l'effet de couple réduisait. Rapidement, l'avion atteignit sa vitesse de décollage et, en redressant gentiment le manche, Harold laissa l'appareil décoller en douceur. Dès que l'avion quitta le sol, Harold sentit une immense joie le traverser, il pilotait enfin un véritable avion ! Puis une vague de panique le frappa, il ne savait, techniquement, pas piloter un avion, et il lui fallait désormais prendre part à un important combat aérien.

Désormais en vol, Harold parvint à se calmer en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lu dans le manuel du pilote. Il commença par vérifier les quelques instruments dont il disposait, la température de l'huile était bonne, sa vitesse correcte, quant à son altitude, elle augmentait progressivement. Il tourna ensuite la tête de tous côtés pour évaluer la situation. Les cinq autres avions français étaient aux prises avec six avions allemands qu'il reconnu aussitôt, des Fokker , équipés d'un système de synchronisation des mitrailleuses pour pouvoir tirer sans risque au travers des pales. Heureusement pour lui, les chasseurs ennemis n'avaient pas fait attention à lui – probablement à cause de son décollage retardé, ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité de prendre un avantage d'altitude sur eux.

Une fois dans les environs de huit-cent mètres, Harold vérifia une nouvelle fois la position des allemands, comprenant qu'il lui faudrait cette fois plonger et entrer dans l'affrontement.

« Allez, fit-il pour lui-même, faut se lancer maintenant, faut y aller »

Sur ce, il avança le manche vers l'avant, faisant plonger son avion. Il se rendit compte immédiatement que son avion prenait énormément de vitesse. Conscient du risque que cela représentait, il vérifia au fur et à mesure de la descente que l'armature de son avion tenait correctement, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'altitude du combat aérien. Dès qu'ils le virent arriver à toute allure, plusieurs pilotes allemands s'écartèrent de leur proie pour effectuer des manœuvres d'esquive, comme Harold l'avait prévu. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour ouvrir le feu, et une de ses rafales effleura l'aile d'un des Fokker, ce qu'il prit comme une immense victoire personnelle.

« Ouais ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça marche ! »

Pris dans son euphorie, il ne vit pas que deux appareils ennemis s'étaient alignés sur le nouveau-venu, mécontents de s'être fait surprendre ainsi. Les tirs du premier sifflèrent au dessus de son oreille, tandis que ceux du second vinrent toucher son aile gauche, sans réel dégât. Heureusement, sa descente lui ayant fait gagner beaucoup de vitesse, les allemands furent incapables de le suivre et, enivré par cette première réussite, Harold décida d'utiliser cette énergie accumulée pour reprendre de l'altitude.

Il redressa son avion et le fit remonter droit vers le ciel, oubliant quelques instants la bataille qui faisait rage sous lui pour apprécier les sensations qu'il vivait actuellement.

« Oh c'est fantastique ! » Cria-t-il malgré le fait que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Son avion, lui, continuait de monter, mais sa vitesse chutait à un rythme effrayant, il n'était pas fait pour grimper ainsi.

« C'est fantastique ! Continuait Harold, inconscient du fait que son avion approchait une vitesse critique. Le vent dans… Oh non ! »

Le cri qu'il venait de pousser faisait écho à l'arrêt de son avion en plein vol, rattrapé par la gravité. L'espace d'un instant, il demeura immobile, avant de plonger vers le sol en partant en vrille. Voyant le sol se rapprocher, Harold s'efforça de se rappeler de ce que le manuel indiquait en cas de vrille.

« Bon d'accord, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme, alors il faut que je penche le manche à balai vers l'avant, pleine puissance pour le moteur, et palonnier dans le sens inverse de la vrille »

Il s'exécuta, et pendant les premières secondes, rien ne changea dans le comportement de l'avion, il se prit même sa propre écharpe dans la figure à cause du vent, mais le sol se rapprochait toujours. Finalement, l'avion se redressa et quitta la vrille, mais Harold n'en était pas au bout de ses malheurs, il se dirigeait droit sur la zone de combat sans s'y être préparé. Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent et qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, il se creusa la tête en essayant de se rappeler de ce que le manuel indiquait dans cette situation. Fallait-il éviter le premier et attaquer le second, ou attaquer le premier ? Devait-il esquiver par en bas, en haut, les côtés ? Comment devait-il éviter ses alliés ? Rien ne lui revenait, mais il était trop tard, il n'était plus qu'à trois-cent mètres de l'avion le plus proche. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même, Harold ferma les yeux le temps d'un battement de cœur, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient plein de détermination.

Harold fixa son regard sur un des chasseurs allemands qui lui tournait le dos, et entreprit d'éviter tous les obstacles se trouvant sur son chemin, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis. Il manœuvra comme s'il avait toujours piloté, jouant du manche et du palonnier comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres membres, et se riait des autres pilotes allemands. Après avoir esquivé les tirs de deux avions allemands, il arriva à portée de sa cible. Il attendit cependant que cette-dernière soit pratiquement au contact pour ouvrir le feu, décochant une rafale dans la base de l'aile gauche de son adversaire qui se déchira, propulsant l'avion dans une vrille dont il ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir.

Un coup d'œil derrière son dos lui apprit qu'en plus de sa victoire, une batterie anti-aérienne avait abattu un second chasseur et que les adversaires, désormais en grande infériorité numérique, avaient choisi de se replier.

« Ouaiiis ! »

Transporté par l'euphorie de la victoire, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand cri de joie qui lui sembla résonner dans toute la plaine malgré le bruit des moteurs. Puis une réalisation vint le frapper, faisant retomber sa joie. Il lui fallait désormais faire atterrir l'avion, or, non seulement il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne se sentait pas très confiant, mais en plus ses supérieurs étaient au sol, et Harold doutait du fait qu'ils soient particulièrement contents de son usurpation, aussi involontaire qu'elle fut.

« Super... » Soupira le jeune pilote accidentel en se résignant.

Harold remarqua que comme il s'était un peu éloigné de l'aérodrome pour atteindre sa cible, il passerait en dernier pour l'atterrissage. Il patienta donc en faisant des tours au dessus de la piste et en comptant les avions qui atterrissaient. Lorsqu'il arriva à cinq, il en déduit qu'il était le suivant. Il attendit la fusée verte et vint se placer face au vent pour son approche finale. Réduisant les gaz au minimum, il perdit de l'altitude au point de se retrouver à quelques mètres seulement du sol. D'après le manuel, tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais à faire était de se laisser porter jusqu'à ce que l'avion touche tranquillement le sol. En théorie, et selon les quelques références dont disposait Harold, plus rien ne pouvait tourner mal, la gravité allait prendre le dessus et finir son travail, permettant à l'avion de perdre ses derniers mètres d'altitude. Une fois au sol, la crosse d'arrêt située sous la queue de l'avion viendrait s'enfoncer dans le sol et faire ralentir l'appareil jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de ce-dernier, Harold n'aurait alors plus qu'à couper le moteur et l'affaire serait réglée. Malheureusement, la réalité était bien souvent différente de la théorie, et cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Lorsque l'avion de Harold toucha le sol, ce fut aussi gentiment que prévu, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold ne relève le nez de l'avion, là encore comme indiqué dans le manuel, et que la crosse entra en contact avec le sol. Aussitôt, l'avion se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée, avant de se mettre à tourner vers la gauche. Dès qu'il sentit l'avion partir sur le côté, Harold tenta de l'en empêcher en enfonçant la pédale droite, mais cela ne suffit pas. Entraîné par sa vitesse, l'avion fit un tour sur lui-même en soulevant une gerbe de terre et en secouant violemment son pilote, puis un second avant de finalement s'arrêter. La tête d'Harold tourna encore quelques secondes après sa vrille involontaire et, même après, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes supplémentaires avant de se rappeler de la procédure d'arrêt du moteur. Il ouvrit donc le disjoncteur qui se trouvait à sa gauche, éteignant de ce fait le moteur qui ne produisait plus d'étincelle pour l'explosion, puis coupa l'apport en carburant. Harold attendit ensuite que l'hélice cesse de tourner, profitant de cette courte attente pour remettre ses idées en ordres, avant de s'extirper de l'avion, encore chancelant après ce qui venait de se passer. Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune pilote s'appuya contre le fuselage et baissa la tête et se pencha en agrippant ses genoux une fois descendu afin de correctement reprendre son souffle. La tête penchée, il ne vit pas arriver les hommes qui s'avançaient vers lui, mais il les entendit parfaitement lorsque la voix du premier s'éleva.

« Lecroc ! Hurla le premier qu'Harold reconnut à sa voix comme étant le capitaine De Bernis qui dirigeait l'unité. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez dans un avion ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez usurper la place d'un pilote comme ça ? Je devrais vous faire fusiller pour ça ! »

Harold flancha en entendant les reproches de son capitaine et releva prudemment la tête pour le regarder en face. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content, il était rouge de colère et semblait fumer. Intimidé par l'officier en rage, Harold ne remarqua pas l'homme juste derrière le capitaine qui était en train de converser avec le troisième homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Il suffit capitaine ! Fit-il d'une voix autoritaire, faisant taire immédiatement l'officier. Je viens de m'entretenir avec le lieutenant Pichon, et je vais m'occuper de ce problème moi-même.

– Bien, mon commandant » Répondit le capitaine avec frustration.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Harold s'écarquillèrent et il tourna son regard vers l'inconnu. En effet, sur les manches de son uniforme bleu horizon se trouvaient les quatre barres parallèles, symbolisant le grade de commandement. Un second coup d'œil à son visage apprit à Harold qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel commandant, c'était le commandant Charles Tricornot de Rose, responsable aéronautique de la Vème armée, le plus haut gradé de l'aviation militaire française et déjà considéré comme le père de l'aviation de chasse du pays. Aussitôt, il s'efforça de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

« Mon commandant ! Fit-il précipitamment, provoquant un léger sourire sur le visage de l'intéressé.

– Repos, mon garçon, fit-il alors. Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à ma tente je vous prie, quant à vous capitaine, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités, je vous informerai plus tard de l'avancement de la situation »

Le ton du commandant était sans équivoque, aussi le capitaine leva sa main droite jusqu'à sa tête dans un rapide salut avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en direction des hangars et des autres pilotes. Le commandant, quant à lui, se dirigea vers les tentes des officiers et Harold entreprit de le suivre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le court trajet et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers du commandant, ce-dernier fit signe à Harold de prendre place dans l'un des sièges qui se trouvaient devant le bureau qu'il avait fait mettre avant de lui même s'asseoir derrière.

« Dites-moi mon cher, Henri – c'est bien cela ? Fit-il alors, attendant la timide confirmation de son interlocuteur pour poursuivre. J'ai discuté avec le lieutenant Pichon tout à l'heure, et il m'a confié qu'il s'agissait de sa propre faute si vous vous êtes retrouvé dans les airs, qu'il vous aurait confondu avec le nouveau pilote »

Il marqua une pause en portant sa main à sa moustache comme pour réfléchir, avant de reprendre.

« Je me suis alors demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez alors rien dit, pourquoi vous être laissé faire ? Et puis je vous ai vu, tout à l'heure, et je vous ai observé depuis, et je pense avoir compris pourquoi. Vous n'avez pas osé dire le contraire, vous étiez tellement timide que, lorsque le lieutenant vous a ordonné de monter dans l'avion, vous n'avez pas été capable de dire non, ai-je raison ?

– O… Oui. Balbutia Harold qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit l'homme en souriant, donc je ne vois pas de raison de vous punir. En revanche, il y a une question qui me taraude depuis que je vous ai vu dans cet avion. Où avez-vous appris à voler ?

– Eh bien, hésita le jeune garçon, pour être honnête, je n'avais encore jamais piloté le moindre avion, c'était la première fois. Tout ce que je sais sur le pilotage, je le sais grâce au manuel du pilote.

– Le manuel… Répéta le commandant en réfléchissant. Vous voulez dire le bouquin écrit l'année dernière presque aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire ? »

Harold hocha lentement la tête.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un guide de référence pour les pilotes qui savent déjà voler, poursuivit le commandant abasourdi, normalement il faut des heures d'entraînement avec un instructeur qualifié pour que nos recrues ne parviennent ne serait-ce qu'à faire décoller correctement un avion. Et pourtant, vous mon garçon, non seulement vous avez fait décoller puis voler un avion lors de votre premier essai, mais vous avez aussi participé à un combat aérien et obtenu une fantastique victoire face à un Fokker ! Vous savez que ces engins ravagent nos appareils impunément, mais malgré tout, vous en avez abattu un »

Harold était confus, il ne savait plus si l'homme le félicitait ou le réprimandait, mais, connaissant sa poisse, il avait une idée duquel des deux il s'agissait.

« Dites-moi quand et où partir, mon commandant, fit-il d'une voix morose, et j'obéirais sans me plaindre.

– Si c'est ce que vous désirez, lui répondit l'homme, je ne vous retiendrez pas, mais avant de partir, j'aimerais vous présenter une seconde offre »

A ces mots, l'officier sortit une feuille sur laquelle il inscrivit quelques mots, puis une petite boîte. Il plaça les deux devant Harold et ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait une médaille au ruban vert strié de rouge qu'Harold reconnut aussitôt comme étant la croix de guerre, quant au papier, il ne le reconnut pas mais il semblait n'attendre plus que sa signature. Surpris, il releva la tête et questionna l'officier du regard. Ce-dernier lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

« Que diriez-vous de devenir pilote à part entière ? »

* * *

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et merci tout particulièrement à BlueDragon19 et Wispers-Write pour avoir ajouté ma fic à leurs favoris :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à écrire une review et à suivre la fic voire même à l'ajouter à vos favoris, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dans les airs

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Alors, ce chapitre est très long comme vous allez bientôt pouvoir le constater, deux fois plus que le précédent. Je me suis laissé emporter par mon inspiration et je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat. Une petite précision cependant, je tiens à rappeler que même si j'ai effectué un certain nombre de recherches afin d'être autant historiquement juste que possible, il y a certains sujets sur lesquels soit je n'ai pas trouvé suffisamment d'informations, soit tout simplement la réalité historique ne collait pas avec ma trame et j'ai choisi d'utiliser quelques libertés scénaristiques ;)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Dans les airs

Ce qu'Harold comprit juste après avoir accepté la proposition du commandant, c'était que ce-dernier n'aimait pas s'embarrasser de procédures qui pourraient le ralentir. A peine le jeune garçon avait-il signé le document, que l'homme l'avait entraîné dehors avec lui et conduit jusque sur la piste. Là, après avoir rassemblé le reste des pilotes pour leur expliquer brièvement ce qu'il se passait, il décerna officiellement à Harold sa médaille, l'accrochant faute de mieux à sa tenue empruntée de pilote, qui était d'ailleurs bien trop grande pour lui. Le capitaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il semblait bouillir de rage, jusqu'à ce que le commandant ne lui adresse quelques mots, probablement afin de lui conter le déroulement exact des derniers événements, sur quoi l'homme arbora une expression impressionnée avant de s'avancer vers Harold.

« Je vous dois des excuses, Lecroc, fit-il avec un grand sourire, je n'avais visiblement rien compris à la situation.

– Ce n'est rien mon capitaine, répondit timidement Harold, moi-même je n'ai rien compris et je ne comprends toujours pas.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans les airs, caporal » Dit-il en lui adressant un rapide salut qu'Harold imita, avant de se retourner et de repartir en direction des hangars.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harold abaissa sa main en regardant partir le capitaine, content que ce-dernier ne lui en veuille pas. Puis il repassa les mots de ce-dernier dans sa tête et se figea. Le capitaine l'avait appelé « caporal ». Or, Harold était plutôt certain qu'il n'était absolument pas caporal mais bien simple soldat. Puis il se rappela le papier que le commandant lui avait fait signer, et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû le lire.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Harold fit la connaissance de la plupart des autres pilotes, même s'il en connaissait déjà quelques uns pour les avoir aidés à se vêtir. Il découvrit donc que ces-derniers étaient très partagés quant à lui, une partie était impressionnée de son fait d'arme et l'accueillit à bras ouverts, l'autre ne semblait pas apprécier qu'un gamin, qui visiblement avait eu de la chance, ait le droit à tant d'attention et d'honneurs. Le jeune pilote apprit donc aussitôt à rester d'avantage aux côtés de la première partie. Ce fut d'ailleurs eux qui le conduisirent jusqu'aux tentes des pilotes après qu'il eut récupéré ses quelques affaires, et, tandis que six pilotes se préparaient à partir pour une patrouille le long de la ligne de front, le reste expliquait à la nouvelle recrue tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur le quotidien d'un pilote de chasse.

Les explications continuèrent jusqu'au soir, lorsque le capitaine annonça aux pilotes qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher avant de prendre à part Harold.

« Très bien Lecroc, fit-il d'une voix sérieuse, j'ai discuté de votre cas avec le commandant et voilà ce qui va se passer.

Harold déglutit en attendant la suite.

– Vous avez très bien volé ce matin, poursuivit l'officier, pour un débutant, mais c'était bien trop brouillon pour que je vous laisse monter avec nous pour le moment, vous allez donc rester ici. Comme vous le savez, chaque sortie se fait avec au plus six avions, donc six pilotes, ce qui fait qu'il y aura toujours des pilotes ici, je chargerai donc ceux qui reste de parfaire votre instruction. Je vous surveillerai, et dès que vous serez assez bon, vous pourrez commencer à partir en mission avec nous. C'est compris ? »

Harold acquiesça avec enthousiasme, pressé de pouvoir apprendre auprès de véritables pilotes.

« Parfait, reprit l'homme en souriant, dans ce cas, au lit, extinction des feux dans trente minutes et vous serez réveillé avec les autres à six heures précises »

Le capitaine donna ensuite une légère tape sur l'épaule de Harold avant de se diriger vers son propre lit. Harold s'avança donc vers sa couche et entreprit de se déshabiller, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Voyant qu'il lui restait du temps avant l'extinction des feux et que, de toutes manières, il ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'il ne serait pas dans l'obscurité totale, Harold décida d'écrire une lettre à Astrid. Il savait que le facteur aérien qui s'occupait de l'aérodrome ne délivrerait aucun courrier personnel avant la fin de la semaine, mais au moins ce serait fait. Le jeune garçon prit dans ses affaires une page vierge et de quoi écrire, puis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de se lancer.

 _Chère Astrid,_

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! J'avais un test de mathématiques, mais je me suis trompé de salle et je me suis retrouvé avec des élèves d'une classe supérieure. Je ne m'en suis pas du tout rendu compte et j'ai fait leur contrôle, et je l'ai trouvé plus difficile bien sûr !_

 _Mais je l'ai quand même réussi, et le professeur était tellement impressionné qu'il m'a donné une récompense et m'a proposé de suivre les cours de maths du niveau supérieur. Apparemment j'ai battu un bon élève et ça l'a surpris._

 _A partir de demain, des élèves du niveau supérieur me donneront des cours particuliers pour être sûr que je sois au niveau, et dès que je le serais, je pourrait suivre les cours de maths avec eux !_

 _J'espère que ne t'ennuie pas trop sur Beurk._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Harold._

Satisfait, Harold signa puis plia la feuille en trois avant de la poser sur sa table de chevet, il irait la porter demain au facteur. Sentant la fatigue s'emparer de lui, le jeune homme bâilla et, remarquant que tous les autres étaient en train d'éteindre leur lampe, il fit de même avant de se glisser dans sa couche. L'esprit plein de ses rêves d'aviation, il ferma lentement les yeux puis sombra dans un profond sommeil.

o0o

Le matin suivant, Harold se réveilla avant même qu'on ne vienne le secouer, et était prêt pour la journée avant le capitaine, au grand plaisir de ce-dernier. Pendant que les pilotes sélectionnés pour la patrouille du matin se préparaient, Harold en profita pour porter sa lettre au facteur avant de revenir aux tentes pour y attendre les pilotes qui débuteraient sa formation. Ces-derniers ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps, ils s'étaient rendus avec les autres au briefing afin de connaître les détails de la mission même s'ils n'y participeraient pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, commençant par établir l'étendue des connaissances et compétences du jeune garçon afin de déterminer ce qu'il devrait lui apprendre. Ce qui se montra rapidement évident, c'était que même si Harold n'était pas mauvais d'un point de vue théorique grâce au manuel, il était très loin d'être à la hauteur du point de vue pratique, et c'était donc là-dessus que ses nouveaux instructeurs allaient insister.

La journée lui sembla passer en un éclair et, avant même qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, Harold était de retour dans son lit, épuisé mais heureux. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir-là, et n'attendit même pas que toutes les lampes soient éteintes, à peine avait-il posé la tête sur son oreiller qu'il dormait déjà. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, une surprise l'attendait à côté de sa couche. Soigneusement plié et disposé en tas bien ordonnés, un uniforme et une tenue de vol y avaient été placés avec une note sur le dessus et un paquet à côté. Le jeune garçon prit la note et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits : « _Pour le caporal Henri Lecroc_ ». Elle n'était pas signée mais Harold se doutait de son origine, et il remercia mentalement le commandant avant d'enfiler son nouvel uniforme précautionneusement. L'uniforme était exactement à sa taille, et était complet, les bottes hautes en cuir, la culotte rouge garance, le képi d'apparat, la ceinture en cuir et la vareuse bleue horizon sur laquelle se trouvaient le badge de l'armée de l'air – une étoile ailée dans un cercle de lauriers, les insignes de caporal sur les manches et le ruban vert strié de sept bandes rouges, symbolisant sa croix de guerre. Sentant une immense joie doublée de fierté lorsqu'il alla se contempler dans un miroir, Harold se dit alors qu'il avait bien fait d'agir comme il l'avait fait, que tout prenait son sens désormais, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à devenir le meilleur pilote possible. Revenant à son lit, il ouvrit le paquet qu'il avait jusque-là laissé, et y découvrit le reste de ses effets de pilote, une paire de jumelles, un groupe de cartes couvrant l'intégralité du front de l'Ouest, un lance-fusées éclairantes afin de transmettre des messages en vol, et un petit revolver dans son fourreau, qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant un Modèle 1892, le revolver réglementaire de l'armée française. Il remit ces-derniers dans le paquet et le laissa sous sa couche, devinant qu'il n'en aurait pas la moindre utilité pour le moment, avant de se diriger vers la grande tente qui servait de point de briefing et de lieu de travail pour les pilotes. Une nouvelle journée d'apprentissage l'attendait.

o0o

L'entraînement d'Harold était très éprouvant, si bien qu'il ne vit pas passer les jours, et ne se rendit compte du temps qui était passé qu'après avoir reçu la réponse d'Astrid, deux semaines après avoir envoyé sa lettre.

 _Cher Harold,_

 _C'est fantastique que tu puisses accéder aux études qui te plaisent ! Moi j'aimerais rejoindre le collège pour filles de La Rochelle, mais mère refuse de me laisser partir, alors en attendant que cette fichue guerre prenne fin, j'ai acheté des livres pour étudier à la maison. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mère, elle est partie travailler dans une des usines de munitions parce-qu'elle ''en avait marre de ne rien faire pour sa patrie'', elle était très motivée._

 _Sinon, la chaleur est enfin arrivée sur Beurk et, comme chaque année, je me rends compte que je préfère quand il fait plus frais… Il fait tellement chaud que c'est impossible de sortir sans transpirer ! Mais bon, de toute façon je suis suffisamment occupée à l'intérieur avec mes livres._

 _Travaille bien mon Harold,_

 _Astrid._

Harold put compatir avec sa fiancée du point de vue de la température, en effet, même aux alentours de Reims, la chaleur était étouffante en ce mois de Juillet. Il fut aussi à la fois heureux et fier qu'Astrid soit décidée à continuer ses études, car il savait qu'elle avait de grands projets pour l'avenir dans le domaine des sciences, malgré le fort sexisme régnant encore sur la communauté scientifique. En effet, sa fiancée clamait haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'après avoir obtenu son baccalauréat en sciences, elle irait dans une grande faculté où elle étudierait la chimie afin de décrocher un doctorat, et que rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait, ce qui pouvait se révéler suicidaire quand on connaissait Astrid et qu'on savait notamment qu'elle savait parfaitement manier la hache de guerre telle une guerrière, vestige de leur culture viking. Harold ne pouvait que respecter ce choix, lui même ayant l'intention d'aller jusqu'au doctorat de mathématiques une fois la guerre terminée. Avec un grand sourire, il replia la lettre qu'il rangea avec l'autre afin de les conserver précieusement, puis retourna au travail, suivant les conseils de sa fiancée.

o0o

Les semaines passèrent comme un éclair, et finalement, un jour de fin septembre, le capitaine décréta qu'Harold était prêt pour participer à des missions avec le reste de l'escadron, à la grande joie de ce-dernier. Ce soir-là, il eut du mal à s'endormir tant il était excité à l'idée d'enfin s'envoler pour une véritable mission, surtout qu'il savait que ce ne serait que la première d'une très longue liste, car il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abattre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Puis vinrent les missions elles-mêmes, et Harold comprit alors deux choses. La première était pourquoi les Fokker disposaient d'une telle suprématie dans les airs, et la deuxième était à quel point il avait eu de la chance lorsqu'il avait abattu son premier adversaire. Car en cette aube du combat aérien, tout était à faire en terme de techniques et équipement, en particulier une chose très importante, les armes. En effet, il avait rapidement était établi que l'arme la plus efficace pour abattre un autre avion était la mitrailleuse, mais l'utilisation de cette-dernière posait un problème de taille, car pour obtenir la meilleure précision possible et en tenant compte de fait que l'avion était en mouvement, la mitrailleuse devait être placée de façon à pouvoir tirer vers l'avant, or c'était là que résidait le problème, car devant l'avion se trouvait l'hélice, et tirer à travers de cette-dernière comme cela signifiait à coup sûr la détruire.

Plusieurs moyens avaient été ou étaient en train d'être développés pour contrer ce problème. La plus efficace et ultimement la « bonne » solution, était celle développée par les ingénieurs allemands de Fokker, permettant un tir de la mitrailleuse synchronisé avec les hélices, ne permettant cette-dernière de ne tirer que lors-qu'aucune hélice ne se trouvait devant elle. C'était ce qui faisait la suprématie des chasseurs allemands, car les alliés n'avaient pas accès à une telle technologie. Harold savait en revanche de source sûre que les anglais travaillaient à retourner le problème, littéralement puisqu'ils prévoyaient de produire un appareil avec son moteur en configuration de poussée, les hélices se retrouvant donc à l'arrière de l'appareil. Il savait aussi qu'une compagnie française développait un chasseur disposant d'une monture pour une mitrailleuse au dessus des ailes, permettant de tirer sans risque par-dessus les hélices, mais en attendant, il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Le système existant dans son avion, le Morane-Saulnier Type LN, était des plus simples, recouvrir les hélices de plaques en métal servant de déflecteurs, ainsi, toute balle sensée trancher une hélice serait déviée sans risque pour celle ci. En théorie, c'était simple et efficace, en pratique, c'était terriblement hasardeux et très dangereux. Harold l'apprit à ses dépends, en effet, s'il avait déjà remarqué que certaines de ses balles étaient déviées complètement en dehors de leur trajectoire prévue, cela l'avait seulement irrité, rien de plus. Puis vint un jour où l'une des balles percuta de face une hélice, frappant la plaque de métal à plat. La balle ricocha sur la plaque et vint siffler à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du jeune pilote, qui n'osa plus toucher à la mitrailleuse de la sortie, de peur de se tuer avec une de ses propres balles. Lorsqu'il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à son capitaine, ce-dernier rigola en lui donnant une tape vigoureuse dans le dos avant de lui expliquer.

« J'avais oublié que vous étiez un débutant avec ces armes ! Riait-il tandis que son interlocuteur ne riait pas lui. On s'est rapidement rendu compte que les balles pouvaient nous revenir en pleine poire alors maintenant, quand on tire, on baisse la tête pour les éviter ! »

Harold n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, on marchait sur la tête ! Comment une méthode plus dangereuse pour le pilote que pour l'adversaire avait pu être approuvée ? Si on y ajoutait en plus le système désormais complètement dépassé de contrôle du roulis, en tordant et pliant les ailes, les chasseurs français ne faisait pas du tout le poids.

Les missions s'enchaînèrent encore et encore, toujours aussi difficiles dues à l'équipement inadapté, et bientôt, plusieurs mois avaient passé. Les pertes au sein de l'escadron avaient été nombreuses face aux adversaires allemands, et les victoires rares. A vrai dire, seuls deux Fokker avaient été abattus, l'un deux par Harold, ce qui lui valut une seconde citation à sa croix de guerre, car à cette époque, quiconque abattait le moindre avion ennemi était certain de recevoir une médaille tant la tâche était ardue.

o0o

Avec l'hiver, les missions s'avérèrent plus difficiles à cause de la forte baisse de température, et tout le monde apprécia le retour des jours plus cléments en avril 1916. Ce fut une date d'autant plus appréciée qu'elle marqua en plus la fin de la bataille de Verdun et la victoire quoique coûteuse des alliés. C'est d'ailleurs à cette période qu'Harold fut convoqué par son capitaine. Vêtu de son uniforme, il se rendit dans la tente de son officier supérieur et l'y attendit. Ce-dernier ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, quelques minutes après Harold il entra à son tour dans la tente, tenant dans ses mains plusieurs papiers. Il salua rapidement l'autre soldat d'un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de poser les papiers devant lui.

« Asseyez-vous Lecroc, fit-il avant d'attendre que son subordonné s'exécute pour reprendre. J'ai ici deux documents vous concernant. Tout d'abord, en récompense de vos missions réussies et de votre ancienneté, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été promu au grade de sergent. La seconde, c'est que vous allez être transféré à la N.3 à Cachy, à côté d'Amiens, dès le seize avril, donc dans cinq jours.

– La ''N.''3, monsieur ? Reprit Harold.

– Vous m'avez bien entendu caporal – ou plutôt devrais-je dire sergent, la N.3 a reçu au début de l'année les nouveaux chasseurs, les Nieuport 11.C1, que les pilotes surnomment déjà « bébé », il me semble à cause de sa dénomination exacte.

– Et qu'en est-il de son armement ? Demanda Harold qui commençait à fortement s'intéresser à ce nouvel avion.

– Mitrailleuse Lewis montée au-dessus de l'aile supérieure, lui répondit le capitaine avec un grand sourire, donc fini les problèmes de tir à travers l'hélice. Les nôtres seront livrés avant la fin du mois »

Il tendit alors les deux papiers à Harold qui les prit avant de les lire. Dès qu'il eut fini, il releva la tête vers le capitaine et, tout en se mettant au garde-à-vous, reprit la parole.

« Je prends connaissance de mon affectation, mon capitaine. Quand dois-je partir ?

– Allez préparer vos affaires, dit ce-dernier, vous avez un train qui part dans cinq heures et vingt-trois minutes.

– A vos ordres, mon capitaine ! »

A ces mots, Harold fit demi-tour et se prépara à quitter la tente. Il fut interrompu par le capitaine alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la sortie.

« Sergent ! L'interpella-t-il en attendant qu'Harold se retourne pour continuer. Ce fut un honneur de voler à vos côtés, vous deviendrez l'un de nos plus grands pilotes, j'en suis certain »

Sur ce, il se mit au garde-à-vous, embarrassant le jeune sergent qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tels compliments.

« Merci beaucoup, mon capitaine » Fit Harold en imitant le geste de son supérieur avant de se retourner et de quitter la tente.

Rassembler ses affaires fut rapide, et il lui resta ainsi largement assez de temps pour faire ses adieux aux autres pilotes avec qui il volait depuis presque sept mois, mais avec les pertes dans l'escadrille, cela aussi fut rapide et bientôt, il se retrouva à attendre sur les quais de la gare de Reims.

Une fois confortablement installé dans une des voitures du train, Harold en profita pour sortir ses cartes de ses affaires afin de commencer à se familiariser avec la région d'Amiens. L'aérodrome de Cachy se trouvait à vingt-cinq kilomètres à l'Est d'Amiens, à mi-chemin entre la ville et la ligne de front. C'était l'un des quatre aérodromes entre Cachy, Villers Bretonneux et Warfusee, et apparemment, le côté allemand du secteur était tout aussi bien garni, avec quatre autres aérodromes proches du no-man's-land et plus d'une vingtaine dans les cinquante kilomètres autour. Le jeune pilote se pencha ensuite sur les rapports des éclaireurs, dont on lui avait confié un exemplaire avant qu'il ne parte, afin d'avoir une idée de la situation actuelle à cet endroit du front.

« Ah… Enfin un compartiment libre ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de consulter les dits rapports avant qu'un homme un peu enrobé avec un accent de l'Est ne pénètre dans le compartiment, les bras chargés de bagages. Amusé, Harold le regarda en silence tandis que l'homme s'affairait à ranger ses valises dans le porte-bagage, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas vu le petit sergent dans l'ombre de la porte. Harold attendit quelques secondes que l'homme finisse de s'installer avant de se racler la gorge bruyamment afin de signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, l'inconnu sursauta en poussant un petit cri aigu.

« Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vais aller chercher un autre compartiment !

– Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Harold avec un sourire, vous ne me gênez pas et il y a largement assez de place pour deux ici »

L'inconnu se calma aussitôt, et Harold en profita pour l'observer de plus près. En dehors du fait qu'il était bien enrobé, l'homme était blond aux cheveux courts, il avait des yeux verts clairs derrière d'épaisse lunettes rondes, et ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis quelques jours.

« Oh merci, fit-il en soupirant, j'ai cru que je ne trouverais jamais de place. Je m'appelle Franz Ingerman au fait, mais tout le monde m'appelle Fishlegs, dit-il en tendant sa main en direction d'Harold qui la saisit pour la serrer.

– Moi c'est Henri Lecroc. Et je vous demande pardon, 'Fishlegs' ? Comme l'anglais 'jambes de poisson' ?

– Eh oui, répondit Franz en souriant, comme l'anglais 'jambes de poisson'. C'est à cause d'une mésaventure qui m'est arrivée lorsque je suis allé à Douvres pour mon travail. Un jour en me promenant sur le port, j'ai percuté un groupe de marins qui transportaient leur pêche du matin, et je me suis retrouvé recouvert de poissons. L'un des marins, vexé, m'a dit de faire plus attention quand je marchais, et m'a surnommé 'Fishlegs', et depuis c'est resté.

– C'est amusant comme surnom, fit remarquer Harold.

– En effet, et c'est exactement pour cela que je l'ai gardé, même s'il s'agissait à la base d'une insulte. Répondit Fishlegs avant de faire une pause afin de mieux regarder son interlocuteur. Tiens, fit-il alors, vous êtes militaire ? Vous faites bien jeune pourtant.

– C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, dit Harold avec un léger sourire. Je suis pilote de chasse pour être plus exact, je me rends à l'aérodrome de Cachy près d'Amiens pour intégrer la N.3 »

A ces mots, les yeux de Franz doublèrent de volume et une expression de grande joie apparut sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton excité. C'est fantastique ! Ce doit être le destin qui nous a mis dans la même voiture, c'est aussi ma destination, j'y vais pour mon travail !

– Pour de vrai ? Demanda Harold qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce devait en effet être le destin. Et quel est-il ce travail ?

– Je suis un ingénieur aéronautique suisse, répondit fièrement l'homme, je travaille sur le terrain au côté des pilotes afin d'être à l'écoute de leurs demandes et problèmes avec les appareils et ainsi pouvoir régler les dits problèmes.

– Suisse ? Répéta le jeune pilote, intrigué. Il me semblait que la Suisse restait neutre dans ce conflit.

– En effet, mais en tant qu'homme libre, rien ne m'interdit de partir travailler pour les compagnies françaises si je le désire.

– Je vois, fit Harold qui appréciait de plus en plus l'homme rondelet, et donc vous travaillez au développement des avions que nous pilotons ? »

Lancés dans leur conversation, les deux hommes ne virent pas le temps passer, et bientôt, le train freina avant de s'arrêter dans la gare d'Amiens. De par sa position à quelques kilomètres seulement de la ligne de front, la ville était pratiquement déserte de civils, à la place, on y trouvait un grand nombre de militaires. Un bus réquisitionné attendait les deux hommes ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres militaires qui avaient la même destination. Le voyage fut relativement court et, aussitôt arrivés sur l'aérodrome, Franz s'excusa avant de quitter Harold pour rejoindre ce qui semblait être sa tente. Désormais seul, le jeune homme entreprit de trouver la tente de l'officier commandant de sa nouvelle unité. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, en effet par souci de praticité, toutes les bases aériennes militaires avaient été conçues suivant le même schéma, ainsi il connaissait déjà globalement la disposition des tentes et des hangars grâce à son expérience avec l'aérodrome de Muizon. Ses quelques affaires en main, il s'avança jusqu'à la tente du capitaine Brocard, le commandant de l'escadrille, et annonça sa présence à l'entrée. Aussitôt, la voix du capitaine s'éleva de l'intérieur.

« Entrez ! »

Harold ne se fit pas prier, il pénétra dans la tente et, après avoir attendu une demi-seconde que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité dans cette-dernière, marcha jusqu'au bureau où l'attendait le capitaine. L'homme arborait une expression dure, une expression d'officier supérieur, et avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, mais derrière son masque d'autorité, Harold devina qu'il s'agissait d'un homme bien qui prenait juste son poste très au sérieux. Se plantant devant lui après avoir déposé ses affaires, le jeune pilote se mit au garde-à-vous et allait se présenter, mais le capitaine le devança.

« Sergent Lecroc, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il même s'il semblait déjà connaître la réponse. Vous paraissez encore plus jeune que sur votre photo. Repos. J'ose espérer que le voyage s'est passé sans encombre ?

– Sans la moindre, mon capitaine. Répondit Harold en rabaissant son bras.

– Parfait. J'imagine que vous devez être pressé de vous débarrasser de vos bagages, vous pouvez aller aux baraquements des pilotes, les gars vous trouveront une couche. Après ça, vous aurez le reste de la journée libre, profitez-en pour vous familiariser avec les lieux et le personnel. De plus, je crois savoir que vous êtes pressé de découvrir les nouveaux avions, termina-t-il avec un sourire qu'imita aussitôt son interlocuteur.

– On peut dire ça, mon capitaine, confirma le jeune garçon.

– Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, fit le capitaine. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, je vous attends juste demain au briefing de six heures »

Sur ce, il fit un rapide salut qu'Harold imita avant de se pencher sur ses papiers. Le jeune garçon reprit donc ses bagages puis se dirigea vers la sortie, il allait la franchir lorsque la voix du capitaine retentit derrière lui.

« Oh et Lecroc ? Bienvenue dans la VIème armée ! »

o0o

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans les quartiers des pilotes et avoir rapidement discuté avec quelques-uns d'entre eux, Harold commença par rendre une rapide visite au postier de l'aérodrome afin de renouveler auprès de lui l'arrangement qu'il avait avec celui de Muizon, avant de s'empresser de se diriger vers les hangars afin de finalement voir les fameux avions. Il ne fut pas déçu, superbement alignés par rangées de trois, les appareils valaient le coup d'œil. Le premier détail qu'il remarqua était qu'il s'agissait de biplans, ou presque, comme il s'en rendit compte rapidement. En effet, les Nieuport 11.C1 étaient en réalité des sesquiplans, ou ''demi-biplans'', étant donné que leurs ailes inférieures avaient une envergure moitié moins importante que les ailes supérieures. Le second détail qui attira son attention fut la manière dont était contrôlé l'axe de roulis, contrairement aux Morane-Saulnier et aux Fokker, qui utilisaient le vieux système consistant à tordre et plier la surface des ailes, le Nieuport 11 disposaient d'ailerons sur les ailes supérieures, des surfaces de contrôle permettant un maniement de l'appareil à la fois plus précis et plus fiable car il n'y avait aucune contrainte sur l'aile. Si on y rajoutait la mitrailleuse Lewis au-dessus de l'aile supérieure et le moteur bien plus performant que les anciens avions, le ''Bébé'' avait des arguments en sa faveur, beaucoup d'arguments, et Harold était impatient de pouvoir se retrouver aux commandes du magnifique engin.

o0o

Son vœu se réalisa bien assez vite car, dès le lendemain, le jeune pilote se retrouva assigné à l'une des missions du jour, une attaque de ballons. En cette période de guerre de position et d'usure, il avait rapidement été comprit que la reconnaissance – toutes les informations que l'on pouvait dénicher sur l'adversaire, était cruciale, c'était d'ailleurs là le tout premier but de l'aviation, mais comme les avions avaient un certain nombre de limitations – l'autonomie par exemple, les deux camps continuaient d'employer de vieux ballons d'observation, des aérostats, des engins « plus légers que l'air », que l'on faisait flotter un peu en arrière des tranchées en les gardant accrochés à des câbles en acier. Les ballons emportaient avec eux une nacelle dans laquelle se trouvaient deux observateurs chargés de reporter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir. Ces ballons étaient donc très importants, et ainsi une importante partie des tâches attribuées aux escadrilles consistait à abattre les ballons ennemis tout en protégeant les alliés. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois qu'Harold effectuait ce genre de mission, mais il s'agissait de son tout premier vol avec le Nieuport, et l'excitation le gagnait peu à peu. Le briefing était des plus simples, voler en formation jusqu'au ballon ciblé directement à l'Est de l'aérodrome et l'abattre, après quoi les pilotes étaient libres de partir un peu en chasse chacun de leur côté avant de retourner à la base.

Le vol jusqu'à la cible s'effectua sans encombre, et Harold put apprécier pleinement la puissance du moteur ainsi que la finesse des contrôles. La cible en elle-même, le ballon, ne fut pas difficile à repérer, les pilotes avaient d'ailleurs déjà repéré sa silhouette à plusieurs kilomètres. Dès que les observateurs à bord du ballon les aperçurent, ils lancèrent le signal de détresse et leur ballon commença à descendre, tiré au sol par les hommes en bas. L'escadrille ne perdit pas une seconde et plongea pour le rattraper. Le chef de sortie – qui se trouvait être le commandant de l'unité, décocha une rafale en plein dans le ballon, perforant ce-dernier mais sans que cela suffise pour l'abattre. Le second pilote eut en revanche un peu plus de chance, et le ballon s'enflamma sous ses tirs. Tout cela se passa si vite qu'Harold n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Dépité, il redressa son avion et se mit à faire des tours en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ensuite, il n'allait tout de même pas rentrer à la base sans avoir tiré la moindre balle ! Jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte attachée avec un élastique sur ses genoux tandis que le reste du groupe se séparait pour partir dans diverses directions, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres au Sud d'un groupement de deux aérodromes allemands, ce qui présentait un certain nombre d'opportunités. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et prit la direction du Nord, un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui lui apprenant que le capitaine semblait le suivre de loin, comme pour le jauger. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et se concentra plutôt sur son objectif. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il pouvait apercevoir à quelques huit-cent mètres plus bas les deux aérodromes, et apparemment c'était réciproque, car les nombreuses détonations qui résonnèrent alors autour de lui lui apprirent que la DCA ennemie l'avait pris pour cible. Heureusement, les canons anti-aériens étaient particulièrement imprécis, et il leur faudrait un miracle pour parvenir à toucher son appareil, donc Harold ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et se pencha plutôt sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'aérodrome. Le cœur battant, le jeune pilote découvrit qu'un escadron de cinq Fokker s'apprêtait à décoller. Il pesa quelques instants le pour et le contre avant de se dire que tous les avantages étaient de son côté, il pouvait attaquer avec un colossal avantage d'énergie depuis l'angle qu'il voulait, il les prendrait par surprise et il disposait d'un appareil immensément supérieur. Il n'hésita plus, il coupa les gaz et plongea. Accumulant de la vitesse sans problème tout en vérifiant bien entendu qu'il ne dépassait pas la vitesse maximale, Harold s'aligna avec l'appareil le plus à droite, le chef de sortie, et attendit patiemment de se rapprocher. Les cinq avions ennemis avaient désormais décollé, mais ils étaient toujours très lent et très près du sol. Dès qu'Harold se retrouva à cent mètres à peine de sa cible, il appuya sur sa gâchette. Juste avant que les balles ne partent, le jeune garçon eut le temps de voir le pilote ennemi se retourner vers lui, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage, puis les projectiles jaillirent de la mitrailleuse pour aller se ficher dans la base de l'aile gauche du Fokker. Il suffit d'une courte rafale pour que l'aile s'arrache et que l'avion aille s'écraser au sol. Aussitôt, les autres avions allemands comprirent ce qu'il se passait et paniquèrent, Harold en profita pour reprendre de l'altitude en vue de sa prochaine attaque. Il repéra immédiatement sa prochaine cible, et alla se placer juste derrière elle avant d'ouvrir le feu. Les balles atteignirent le moteur cette fois, et tandis que ce-dernier crachait un nuage de fumée noire, le pilote de l'avion leva son bras en l'air bien en vue, le symbole de reddition, son appareil était inopérable et il concédait la défaite. Ne désirant pas abattre un adversaire déjà vaincu et ayant de toute manière bien assez à faire avec les autres ennemis, Harold vira sur le côté et reprit sa chasse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait détruit le moteur d'un autre avion dont le pilote déclara forfait aussi, juste à temps puisque son magazine était vide. Tout en gardant la main droite sur le manche, Harold se servit de la gauche pour tirer la mitrailleuse à lui et retirer le magazine vide qu'il s'empressa de jeter en dehors de l'avion. Il saisit ensuite un nouveau magazine derrière son siège et le plaça au-dessus de la mitrailleuse avant de replacer cette-dernière en position de tir en avant. En faisant tout cela, il avait manœuvré pour rester derrière l'avant-dernier chasseur, qu'il s'empressa ensuite d'abattre d'une volée dans l'aile droite. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la chute de sa dernière victime, Harold regarda autour de lui en quête de son dernier adversaire, et s'inquiéta lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas. Laissant parler son intuition, il releva la tête et se tourna pour pouvoir voir plus haut derrière lui, et son instinct ne le trahit pas. Le dernier avion était bien derrière lui, en train de fondre droit sur son appareil. Le jeune pilote esquiva la première rafale en effectuant un virage serré sur la droite, et il comprit qu'il serait désormais forcé de prendre part à un combat tournant, ce qui serait un moyen idéal de mettre les performances du Nieuport à l'épreuve. Il se rendit compte très rapidement que le ''Bébé'' tournait bien mieux que le Fokker, et après quelques secondes, il eut l'ennemi dans son viseur. En une rafale ce fut terminé, le moteur du monoplan allemand cracha quelques panaches de fumée noire avant de s'arrêter définitivement, tandis que le pilote capitulait. Aussitôt, Harold sentit que toute l'adrénaline du combat retombait, et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de partir vers l'Ouest en rasant le sol pour éviter la DCA qui aurait eu moins de mal à le toucher à l'altitude à laquelle il se trouvait. Une fois hors de portée, il reprit graduellement de l'altitude et se dirigea vers sa base. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il survolait l'aérodrome en faisant des cercles, attendant la fusée éclairante verte lui indiquant qu'il pouvait atterrir. Dès que celle-ci illumina le ciel, il réduisit les gaz et se prépara pour son approche finale, puis fit gentiment atterrir son avion.

A peine Harold avait-il éteint son moteur et était descendu de son avion que le capitaine s'avançait vers lui, suivit par les autres pilotes. Le jeune garçon était le dernier à rentrer à la base, et apparemment le capitaine, qui ne l'avait précédé que d'une poignée de minute, avait observé son combat de loin sans avoir le temps de lui venir en aide.

« Bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il arriva devant Harold. Le commandant de la douzième m'avait prévenu que vous étiez bon, Lecroc, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le soyez à ce point ! Cinq victoires en une sortie ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Fit-il en se retournant vers les autres pilotes. Un as en une seule sortie !

– C'est seulement grâce à l'avion. Bafouilla Harold, gêné. Il est bien meilleur que celui que j'avais l'habitude de piloter.

– Oh inutile d'être modeste, sergent, répliqua le capitaine. Les garçons et moi nous volons avec ces engins depuis plusieurs mois, et aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais réussi un pareil exploit. Pas vrai les gars ? »

Un concert d'acquiescements s'éleva en réponse à sa question.

« Non, reprit le capitaine, vous êtes vraiment un génie, et je compte sur vous pour continuer comme ça.

– A vos ordres, mon capitaine » lui répondit Harold en effectuant un bref salut militaire.

Après avoir imité le salut du jeune garçon, le capitaine et le reste des pilotes repartirent en direction de leurs baraquements, où ils devaient mettre sur papier leur rapport de la mission. Sans grande conviction, Harold les suivit et s'attela lui aussi à cette tâche qu'il avait toujours trouvée fastidieuse.

o0o

Après avoir fini son rapport, Harold découvrit que la nouvelle de son exploit avait rapidement fait le tour de la base, car à peine avait-il remis son rapport au capitaine avant de sortir se dégourdir les jambes qu'une dizaine de pilotes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'assaillirent pour le féliciter. Il comprit alors que la base de Cachy était une base très occupée, car elle accueillait plus d'un escadron, quatre pour être exact, trois escadrons de chasse français et un escadron de reconnaissance et bombardement britannique. Apparemment il y avait en plus des projets d'accueillir encore plus d'unités dans les prochains mois tellement le ciel était chargé à cet endroit du front. Le ciel était d'ailleurs littéralement chargé ce jour-là, et Harold se dit qu'il était pour une fois bien content de ne plus être en l'air, car avec les énormes nuages noirs qui s'avançaient dans le ciel, il ne faisait pas bon s'aventurer dehors dans un avion comportant des pièces en métal. Le jeune pilote estima qu'il était donc plus sage de rester à l'abri dans les tentes, et il eut bien raison car à peine avait-il remis les pieds dans les baraquements que les premières gouttes s'abattaient sur le camp, avant de rapidement se changer en une pluie diluvienne. _Il n'y aura pas d'autres sorties aujourd'hui,_ se dit-il en contemplant l'extérieur, déçu. Quelques minutes après, le capitaine confirmait ses doutes, annonçant que tous les avions étaient cloués au sol jusqu'à nouvel ordre, comprendre jusqu'à ce que le temps s'améliore. Avec un soupir, Harold entreprit donc de trouver un moyen de passer le temps, car il savait qu'en cette région un gros orage pouvais durer longtemps.

Son divertissement ne vint que lorsqu'il rassembla suffisamment de courage pour quitter les baraquements des pilotes de son unité pour se rendre dans un des hangars où étaient rassemblés beaucoup de monde, autant pilotes que personnels. Il y trouva Franz, qui décida de lui présenter plusieurs personnes. Le suisse commença par des collègues à lui, d'autres ingénieurs, tous aussi intéressants les uns que les autres grâce à leurs connaissances et leur expérience, puis passa à quelques rampants qu'Harold trouva très sympathiques, notamment l'un d'eux qui avait presque soixante ans et qui avait beaucoup d'histoires à raconter, par exemple sur la guerre franco-prussienne. Finalement, Franz le conduisit auprès d'un groupe de pilotes britanniques, membres de l'escadron de bombardement, qui s'étaient assis entre eux dans un des coins du hangar. Quelques-uns parlaient français, et ils furent ravis de servir de traducteur afin que les autres pilotes puissent se présenter et discuter avec Harold, tous ayant entendu parler des exploits du jeune garçon.

Après quelques minutes à discuter avec les britanniques, Harold regarda autour de lui et remarqua deux autres personnes, des pilotes de l'unité britannique à en juger leur tenue, qui se tenaient à l'écart des autres. En y regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte que les deux étaient pratiquement identiques. Intrigué, il se pencha vers Franz et lui demanda :

« Et ceux-là ? Fit-il en montrant discrètement les deux inconnus du doigt. Qui sont-ils ? »

L'homme rondelet releva la tête et balaya son regard dans la direction où pointait le doigt de son ami. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçu les pilotes avant de répondre.

« Oh, ces deux-là personne ne sait vraiment qui ils sont. Ce sont les jumeaux Thorston, l'un est pilote, l'autre est mitrailleur. Apparemment ils feraient partie d'une grande famille écossaise, mais personne n'en est certain puisqu'ils ne parlent jamais à personne.

– Peut-être parce que personne ne leur a parlé, fit Harold d'un ton songeur. Peut-être que c'est juste ce qu'ils attendent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller leur parler et on verra bien.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'ils te comprennent, on est même pas sûrs qu'ils parlent anglais, ou qu'ils parlent tout court.

– Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Harold avec un sourire, mon accent est peut-être le pire qu'il soit, mais je sais parler anglais »

A ces mots, il s'avança en direction des jumeaux. Ces-derniers ne semblaient pas le voir arriver, trop occupés à se regarder fixement dans les yeux, comme s'ils jouaient à savoir qui des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps, cependant, avant même qu'Harold ne se soit annoncé derrière eux, il se retournèrent brusquement pour le regarder. Déglutissant, le jeune pilote ignora le léger sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait à voir les deux visages identiques le fixer, et prit la parole.

« _Hi !_ Fit-il en essayant en vain de prononcer correctement les mots anglais. _I saw you two alone and I was wondering if you'd like to have a chat_ »

Les deux jumeaux continuèrent de le fixer avec le même regard impassible, et Harold sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se demanda alors si son accent n'avait pas été mauvais au point qu'ils ne comprennent rien. Il avait de bonnes connaissances en terme de vocabulaire, grammaire et syntaxe anglaise, mais il n'avait jamais pu exercer sa diction correctement avec juste des livres. Il n'y avait qu'avec Johann qu'il avait pu s'entraîner un peu, et c'était loin d'être suffisant.

« _Do you understand me ?_ Réessaya-t-il en s'appliquant d'avantage. _I would like to talk a bit with you_ »

Toujours pas la moindre réponse, ni même la moindre réaction. Tout en soupirant, Harold se résigna et commença à faire demi-tour lorsque l'un des deux prit la parole.

« A ton avis, Ruff', est-ce qu'on peut parler de victoire face à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le jeu ? »

Harold s'immobilisa aussitôt et se retourna lentement vers les jumeaux. Le plus près de lui, celui qui venait de parler dans un français parfait avec seulement une infime pointe d'accent étranger, était tourné vers l'autre qui réfléchit avant de répondre à son frère.

« A mon avis c'est valable, c'est même une excellente stratégie, puisque l'adversaire ne se rend compte que lorsque c'est trop tard qu'il a perdu.

– Oh quel jour glorieux ! S'exclama le premier en jetant ses bras en l'air. Enfin ma soixante-dixième victoire ! Personne ne peut plus espérer rivaliser au concours de regard avec le grand Tuffnut Thorston !

– C'est en effet un grand jour, mon très cher frère, fit le second en effectuant une fausse révérence. Nos descendants s'en souviendront pour de nombreuses générations »

La bouche béante, Harold n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Les deux pilotes n'avaient visiblement pas la moindre difficulté à parler ou comprendre le français malgré leur origine. En plus de ça, ils

« Vous parlez français ? Lâcha-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était énervé.

– Yep, fit le premier des deux.

– Parfaitement, renchérit le second.

– Et vous m'avez quand même laissé parler en anglais alors que je suis très mauvais ?

– A vrai dire, commença celui des deux qui semblait s'appeler Tuffnut, j'avoue avoir hésité quelques secondes à te couper pour arrêter le carnage.

– Non ! S'exclama l'autre, presque dégoûté. Tu voulais le faire ?

– Je sais, je sais Ruff', répondit Tuffnut sur un ton honteux. Un instant de faiblesse, c'est tout, je me suis repris rapidement. En même temps, c'était tellement drôle, et puis j'avais un objectif à atteindre, mon soixante-dixième sacre était à portée de main »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le jeune écossais mit un genou à terre et leva les bras en fixant quelque-chose derrière Harold. Ce-dernier se retourna rapidement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais ne vit rien du tout à part le mur du hangar. Convaincu que les jumeaux étaient complètement cinglés, il soupira avant de se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reparte de zéro.

« Bon, fit-il, je pense qu'on est partis du mauvais pied, vous et moi, alors que diriez-vous de tout recommencer ? »

Visiblement confus, les deux jumeaux se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules.

« Comme tu voudras, dit simplement Tuffnut. Je suis Timothy Thorston, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tuffnut ou Tuff'.

– Moi c'est Richard Thorston, ou Ruffnut ou encore Ruff'.

– Ravi de faire votre connaissance, fit Harold qui était soulagé de pouvoir enfin avoir une véritable conversation avec les deux. Je suis Henri Lecroc.

– Henri… Henri, répéta Tuff' en caressant son menton. H… Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque-chose à faire…

– Très certainement, mon cher frère, fit Ruff' en imitant le geste de son frère. D'autant plus qu'il m'a l'air très frêle, on dirait une crevette qui parle, ou encore une brindille… Mais c'est bien sûr ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Harold d'être confus, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont les deux écossais pouvaient bien parler. Ils commençaient même à l'inquiéter.

« Oh oui ! S'exclama Tuffnut. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, mon très cher frère, comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ?

– C'était pourtant si simple, renchérit Ruff'.

– Tellement simple que je ne l'avais pas vu.

– A vrai dire, moi non-plus, alors que c'est plus qu'évident.

– Euh… Hésita Harold. Je peux savoir de quoi est-ce que vous…

– Hiccup ! S'exclamèrent alors les jumeaux au même moment en coupant la parole au jeune sergent.

– Je… Je vous demande pardon ?

– Hiccup ! Répéta Tuffnut avec un immense sourire. Voilà ton nouveau surnom !

– Hiccup ? Reprit Harold. Comme le hoquet ?

– Précisément ! Fit Ruffnut. C'est comme ça que nous appelons les enfants les plus chétifs, et c'est parfait pour toi.

– Euh… Merci ? Enfin, je suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment besoin d'un surnom, surtout un surnom comme celui-là.

– Non-sens que cela ! S'exclama Tuffnut d'un ton hautain. Tout le monde a besoin d'un surnom, or nous sommes les rois des surnoms.

– Il est donc tout naturel que nous te trouvions un surnom parfaitement adapté pour toi, ajouta Ruff'.

– Bon d'accord, soupira Harold. On va prétendre que je suis très heureux d'avoir un surnom pour les besoins de la conversation… Si on parlait d'autre chose, du coup ? Par exemple, comment ça se fait que vous parliez si bien français alors que vous êtes écossais ?

– Ah, jeune Hiccup, je suppose qu'il faut remercier nos parents pour cela, fit Timothy.

– Peut-être bien la seule chose pour laquelle on peut les remercier d'ailleurs, grommela Richard.

– En effet, confirma Tuffnut, nos parents ont toujours voulu que nous ayons la meilleure éducation possible et, d'après eux, l'apprentissage du français en faisait partie.

– Et l'aviation en faisait partie aussi ? Demanda Harold, provoquant des grimaces sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

– Eh bien, commença Tuff', pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, H, nous avons fugué pour pouvoir nous engager.

– Vraiment ? S'exclama Harold en écarquillant les yeux.

– Je sais, je sais, fit Tuffnut en épongeant des larmes fictives sur ses joues, ce n'est pas bien de désobéir à ses parents comme ça, même quand on est adulte, mais nous avons fait ce que nous pensions le mieux, alors ne nous juge pas trop.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit le jeune garçon en souriant, j'ai moi aussi désobéi à mon père et fugué.

– Pour de vrai ? Demanda Ruffnut. C'est génial ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on serait pas les seuls, frérot !

– Et donc vous vous êtes engagés dans une escadrille de bombardement ?

– Dès qu'on a su que ça existait, confirma Tuffnut. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité, pouvoir faire exploser des choses sans être réprimandés, en étant félicités même ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

– Je suppose, oui, répondit Harold en souriant devant l'enthousiasme des deux.

– En effet, mais assez parlé de nous, fit Tuff' en feignant un air sérieux, à ton tour jeune Hiccup, dis-nous tout.

– Eh bien, commença l'intéressé, je ne vais peut-être pas tout dire, mais je vous dois bien quelques présentations. Vous connaissez déjà mon nom – même si vous n'avez pas envie de l'utiliser, alors je vais me contenter de ce que je fais ici. Je suis pilote de chasse de l'armée française, et sergent depuis peu.

– Un tout jeune sergent, hein ? Répéta Tuff' en réfléchissant.

– Attends une seconde, s'exclama alors Richard, tu ne serais pas le pilote de génie dont tout le monde parle ?

– Eh bien… Balbutia Harold. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse parler de génie…

– Si ! S'écria Tuffnut. C'est bien lui ! Le gamin français qui a abattu cinq adversaires en quelques minutes ! Tu es déjà une légende, mon cher Hiccup ! »

Gêné, le jeune pilote ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le félicite, et encore moins que des étrangers le fassent, même si les deux écossais n'étaient pas les premiers à le faire ce jour-là. Malgré cela, la conversation continua jusqu'à ce que Franz ne vienne les rejoindre. Les jumeaux furent d'ailleurs extrêmement déçus du fait que, non seulement l'homme rondelet avait déjà un surnom, mais en plus que ce-dernier était très bien trouvé. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la discussion à lancer des surnoms au hasard, malheureusement toujours moins bons que ''Fishlegs''. Les quatre hommes poursuivirent leur conversation jusque tard, puisque le temps ne semblait pas s'améliorer, et ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'il fallut retourner aux tentes pour la nuit.

o0o

Le mauvais temps continua encore plusieurs jours, et eut l'avantage de permettre aux soldats de se reposer puisque aucune sortie n'était possible. La base sembla soudain vivre au ralenti, il n'y avait pratiquement plus la moindre activité, si bien qu'Harold fut soulagé lorsqu'un officier vint le voir pour lui annoncer que le capitaine voulait lui parler, l'inactivité commençant à lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente du capitaine, trempé par la pluie qui continuait de tomber, il trouva ce-dernier debout à côté de son bureau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Voici enfin notre tout nouvel as ! Asseyez-vous, Lecroc »

Harold ne se fit pas prier et s'installa dans la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui, rapidement imité par le capitaine qui se posa dans sa propre chaise.

« Très bien, fit l'homme, j'ai une bonne nouvelle et un ordre pour vous qui devrait vous plaire. Tout d'abord, après vos actions d'il y a quatre jours, il a été décidé unanimement de vous faire chevalier de la légion d'honneur »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. La légion d'honneur ! Il s'agissait de la plus haute distinction civile ou militaire française.

« Pour ce qui est de l'ordre, poursuivit le capitaine, c'est très simple. À l'heure actuelle, pratiquement tous les pilotes du monde ont entendu parler de vous et de votre exploit, mais personne ne serait capable de vous reconnaître dans les airs, puisque votre avion est absolument identique aux autres. Il s'agit donc de le rendre reconnaissable, je vous fais confiance là-dessus. Tâchez juste de ne pas oublier de rajouter le symbole de l'unité, la cigogne couchée, le bandeau tricolore puisque vous êtes désormais un as, et votre tout nouveau numéro d'identification.

– Et quel est-il ce numéro ? Demanda Harold.

– Le 3, il s'est libéré récemment, et je suis certain qu'il vous ira très bien »

Sur ces mots, il congédia le jeune garçon qui se leva et le salua rapidement avant de partir. Alors qu'Harold se préparait à sortir sous la pluie, il ajouta un dernier conseil.

« Oh et, Lecroc ? N'oubliez pas de baptiser votre avion, tous les pilotes le font »

Harold acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis se précipita dehors, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction des hangars. Lorsqu'il atteignit les hangars, Harold se dirigea aussitôt vers l'avion qui était le sien et, après avoir discuté avec quelques rampants afin de récupérer ce dont il avait besoin, il se mit au travail. Le jeune pilote savait précisément ce qu'il voulait, à vrai dire, il y avait déjà pensé avant même que le capitaine ne le lui demande et avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de se décider. Il était temps de rendre hommage à sa culture.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Harold s'écarta un peu de l'avion et prit un peu de distance afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. En plus des rondaches de l'armée de l'air française, du 3 sur les ailes et le fuselage, de la cigogne couchée et de la bande tricolore, le jeune pilote avait rajouté un blason qu'il avait lui-même conçu. Du point de vue des couleurs, il avait gardé la couleur de base, le beige, et y avait ajouté des bandes noires sur le fuselage et les ailes, et avait repeint la gouverne de profondeur gauche en rouge vif avec un symbole viking blanc en forme de crâne stylisé avec un casque. Tandis qu'il contemplait le résultat de son travail sous tous les angles, les autres pilotes du hangar s'approchèrent pour mieux voir l'avion.

« Eh ben, fit l'un d'eux, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la peinture. Tu l'as sacrément réussi celui-là, petit.

– Pour sûr, renchérit un second. J'espère que tu lui as aussi donné un nom ? »

Avec un sourire un peu nerveux, Harold s'approcha des pilotes avant de leur répondre.

« Bien sûr, il s'appelle désormais Krokmou »

A peine avait-il lâché ces mots que tous les pilotes explosèrent de rire. Il leur fallut presque une minute avant de parvenir à se calmer.

« Krokmou ? Répéta alors un pilote. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?

– A vrai dire, fit Harold d'un ton gêné, ça vient d'une anecdote de mon enfance. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'avait confectionné une peluche en cuir représentant un dragon faisant partie des légendes de chez moi et je l'ai appelé Krokmou. C'était un Furie Nocturne, un dragon entièrement noir avec des ailes de chauve-souris, le plus rapide et le plus puissant de tous. D'ailleurs c'est sur ce dragon aussi que j'ai basé mon blason, regardez »

Le jeune garçon leur montra le blason et, en effet, il s'agissait d'une représentation stylisée d'un dragon noir vu de côté, les ailes dépassant vaguement au-dessus de son dos et la queue repliée devant lui de façon à ce que le dessin forme une sorte de cercle.

« Oui, mais s'il est censé être noir, commença un pilote, pourquoi a-t-il une des extrémités de sa queue rouge ?

– Oh, fit Harold avec un sourire, ça c'est une autre anecdote. Pour tout vous dire, lorsque j'ai reçu ma peluche en cadeau, je n'avais que quatre ans et j'en étais terrifié, à un point où j'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser en la jetant dans la mer, mais ça n'a pas aidé. A peine l'avais-je jetée que je m'en voulais horriblement. Après tout, ma mère avait passé du temps à la confectionner rien que pour moi. J'en ai pleuré pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'un des pêcheurs ne l'attrape dans un de ses filets et me la ramène. Elle était en mauvais état, surtout au niveau de la queue, la moitié avait été arrachée. J'ai donc décidé de la réparer moi-même, car je ne voulais pas que ma mère ait à réparer mes bêtises. Avec un peu d'aide du forgeron qui m'a appris à travailler le cuir, j'ai donc réparé ma peluche, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'avait plus de teinture noire, il n'avait quasiment plus rien, juste de la teinture rouge. Je me suis alors dis, tant pis, comme ça au moins je m'en souviendrai. Et voilà donc pourquoi la queue du dragon est à moitié rouge.

– Mais c'est fantastique ton histoire ! S'exclama l'un des pilotes, rejoint par les autres qui acquiescèrent tous. Et donc c'est pour ça aussi que tu as peint ton élévateur gauche en rouge.

– Exactement, comme ça je pourrai me rappeler chez moi quand je serai en vol »

Là dessus, les autres pilotes hochèrent la tête et félicitèrent une dernière fois Harold avant de repartir vers leurs occupations. Le jeune pilote les regarda partir avec un sourire, et allait lui aussi retourner vaquer à ses occupations lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Furie Nocturne, hein ? »

Surpris, Harold fit demi-tour et découvrit derrière lui le capitaine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand ce-dernier était arrivé.

« Ce serait un bon surnom je pense, fit l'homme.

– Peut-être, concéda Harold, mais je connais deux personnes qui auront sûrement leur mot à dire quant à mes surnoms.

– Oh, vous voulez parler des jumeaux écossais ? Demanda le capitaine avec un sourire. Curieux énergumènes, n'est-ce pas ? Je leur ai parlé une fois et ils ont essayé de m'affubler d'un surnom mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider dessus. Je leur ai faussé compagnie pendant qu'ils se disputaient »

A ces mots, il salua Harold et partit, laissant ce-dernier en train d'imaginer la scène avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

o0o

Finalement, le beau temps fut de retour et, avec lui, les sorties aériennes. Ces-dernières s'enchaînaient jour après jour et, sans qu'Harold eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, des mois entiers étaient passés, apportant avec eux leur lot de nouvelles et de surprises.

La première d'entre elles, fut l'arrivée de nouveaux chasseurs du côté allemand afin de remplacer les Fokker, définitivement obsolètes, les chasseurs Halberstadt . Ces-derniers s'avérèrent de plus coriaces adversaires, jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux Nieuport 17 soient livrés à l'escadrille, avec leur moteur plus puissant et leur structure plus solide, ils étaient bien plus efficaces et faisaient la fierté de Franz qui avait apparemment aidé pour leur conception. Ils étaient d'ailleurs équipés d'une mitrailleuse Vickers synchronisée afin de tirer au travers de l'hélice, l'un des premiers appareils alliés présentant cette technologie.

Pour Harold – ou Hiccup si on écoutait les jumeaux, les missions se révélèrent généralement de grands succès et, malgré une légère blessure au bras à cause d'une balle perdue et une sortie dans laquelle il avait bien faillit perdre la vie suite à une manœuvre un peu trop osée, son score de victoires augmentait progressivement, entraînant avec lui sa collection de médailles. Il reçut en effet plusieurs nouvelles citations à sa croix de guerre ainsi que sa toute première médaille étrangère, la Military Cross, une distinction britannique qu'il reçut après avoir sauvé seul un groupe de cinq bombardiers britanniques qui étaient assaillis par un escadron allemand. Il avait d'ailleurs ce jour-là augmenté de deux son total de victoires, le montant ainsi à dix-sept. De plus, et au grand désespoir des jumeaux, Harold entendit des rumeurs disant que les soldats français l'appelaient désormais ''Furie Nocturne'' et qu'il faisait complètement partie du folklore et des légendes militaires. Apparemment, chaque soldat qui racontait son histoire rajoutait un nouvel élément épique ou dramatique dans le but d'enjoliver l'histoire, si bien qu'Harold perdit le fil des différentes versions, ou plutôt il arrêta de s'en préoccuper lorsqu'il entendit dire que la ''Furie Nocturne'' faisait deux mètres de haut et avait un jour fait atterrir son avion dans un aérodrome allemand qu'il avait aussitôt nettoyé avant de repartir sans la moindre égratignure. Bien sûr, tout cela amusait au plus haut point le capitaine, si bien qu'Harold se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé à raconter n'importe quoi. Ce jour-là, il se promit de ne plus faire attention aux rumeurs et, surtout, qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger du capitaine en lui trouvant son propre surnom sur lequel les soldats pourraient forger toutes sortes d'inepties. Il était d'ailleurs certain que les jumeaux ne seraient pas contre de l'aider, s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait.

Mais pour tout le monde, la plus grande nouvelle vint en août, lorsque les tout premiers nouveaux modèles de chasseurs furent livrés à l'escadrille. Il s'agissait des Spad VII, des chasseurs qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec les Nieuport. Tandis que ces-derniers disposaient d'une excellente agilité, dans les virages notamment, permettant de toujours manœuvrer de manière à garder son adversaire devant soi, les Spad relevaient d'une tout autre philosophie. Équipés à la fois d'un moteur bien plus puissant et d'une structure bien plus rigide et résistante, en particulier au niveau des ailes, le Spad était capable d'atteindre une vitesse près de 40km/h de plus que le Nieuport, de grimper en altitude bien plus rapidement et de monter jusqu'à une très grande vitesse sans danger en cas de plongée. En revanche, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le chasseur, plus gros et lourd que le Nieuport, se mette à tourner aussi bien que ce-dernier et c'était d'ailleurs son principal point faible, le Spad était incapable de tourner rapidement. Quant à son armement,

Malgré son faible grade, il fut décidé et accepté unanimement qu'Harold obtiendrait l'un des quatre premiers Spad qui avaient été livrés en tant qu'essai, et le jeune pilote accepta avec humilité. Cependant, il ne pilota pas son nouvel avion avant d'avoir fait un peu de peinture. La base de couleur du Spad n'était pas le beige comme le Nieuport, mais du camouflage comportant principalement des nuances de vert. Il y rajouta bien entendu toutes ses marques, le trois, la cigogne, la bande tricolore, son blason, les bandes noires et, bien sûr, la gouverne de profondeur gauche en rouge avec le symbole blanc. Son nouvel avion portait le même nom que son ancien, Harold y voyait là une manière de rendre hommage à son ancien appareil, tout en perpétuant cette volonté d'avoir quelque-chose qui lui rappelle chez lui.

Le jeune pilote n'eut l'occasion d'effectuer qu'un seul vol d'essai avant d'être envoyé en mission et, même s'il était confiant quant à ses capacités, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment et, généralement, ses mauvais pressentiments se révélaient souvent justifiés.

La mission était plutôt simple, très classique à vrai dire, puisqu'il s'agissait tout bêtement d'une patrouille de la ligne de front. Des six pilotes participant à la sortie, Harold était le seul à piloter le tout nouveau Spad, les autres étaient encore aux commandes de leur Nieuport, ce qui rendit le vol en formation compliqué pour le jeune pilote qui devait faire très attention à ne pas prendre trop de vitesse et dépasser les autres. Tout se passa néanmoins très bien jusqu'à ce que le groupe arrive au dessus du no man's land. Alors qu'ils volaient toujours en formation en V, un nuage vint se placer en travers de leur chemin, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'éviter sans s'écarter considérablement de leur route, ils passèrent donc au travers. Le nuage était très épais, si bien qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus le moindre repère et Harold ne voyait même plus les autres avions. Se fiant autant qu'il le pouvait à sa boussole et à son indicateur d'assiette, le jeune garçon parvint tant bien que mal à conserver une trajectoire droite et, environ deux minutes après être entré dans le nuage, il aperçut enfin la sortie. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'il émergea du nuage, il était seul et n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvaient ses camarades. Il se mit donc à tourner la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de les retrouver, mais ne trouva rien, alors il décida de faire demi-tour en longeant le nuage pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas bifurqué à l'intérieur. Tout en restant en dehors du nuage, il commença à revenir en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il aperçut un groupe de cinq chasseurs qui volaient en formation en direction de l'Est. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les distinguer car, en cette soirée, le soleil qui commençait à se coucher était aveuglant, mais leur nombre et leur direction ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur affiliation. Harold se dirigea donc légèrement à gauche d'eux, afin de pouvoir réintégrer la formation plus facilement. Cependant, plus le jeune pilote s'approchait, et plus il se disait que quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond.

Les quatre chasseurs, qui se trouvaient légèrement plus bas que lui, lui semblaient étranges. Inquiet, il décida de conserver son avantage d'altitude pour le moment, et continua de s'approcher, toujours légèrement sur la gauche. Plus il se rapprochait de la formation, et moins les rayons du soleil gênaient sa vue, lui permettant de distinguer de mieux en mieux les contours des appareils. Soudain, alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à environ six-cents mètres, il put enfin apercevoir très clairement les avions, et notamment le dessus de leurs ailes, sur lesquelles se trouvaient de grandes croix noires, des croix allemandes. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas des Nieuport de son escadron, il s'agissait des tout nouveaux chasseurs allemand, les Albatros dont il avait seulement entendu parler. Aussitôt, il réagit en prenant un virage vers la droite, droit sur le groupe de chasseurs ennemis. Au même moment, les chasseurs allemands brisèrent leur formation et s'éparpillèrent en réponse à l'attaque d'Harold. Il s'agissait d'une situation rare, les deux camps se rencontrant à bord de tout nouveaux chasseurs, aucun des deux n'ayant déjà vu ou affronté l'autre, ce qui devait très certainement être pourquoi ils n'avaient pas non plus réagit en voyant arriver Harold, ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'identifier.

Fort de son avantage d'altitude, Harold fondit sur l'un des adversaires qui lui offrait une opportunité et tira une rafale de sa mitrailleuse Vickers, touchant le moteur de l'Albatros qui cracha un épais nuage de fumée noire. Harold sourit, sa première attaque avait été chanceuse et avait déjà éliminé un adversaire, plus que trois. Il n'eut cependant pas autant de chance avec les autres, car, poussé par l'habitude, il commença à essayer de tourner en s'engageant dans un combat tournant avec les Albatros, décision qu'il regretta instantanément. Le Spad n'était absolument pas fait pour tourner, contrairement au Albatros qui tournaient aussi bien que les Nieuport, et Harold eut l'impression de piloter une brique. Bien sûr, les allemands en profitèrent et vinrent se placer juste derrière lui pour le mitrailler. Ne laissant rien tomber, Harold fit de son mieux pour éviter les balles qui sifflaient à son oreille et, par miracle, parvint à tourner suffisamment pour avoir l'un des trois appareils ennemis en ligne de mire. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et ne lésina pas, laissant son doigt appuyé sur la détente tandis que ses balles fusaient en direction de l'adversaire. Les premières atteignirent les ailes, sans faire beaucoup de dégâts, mais les suivantes touchèrent le moteur et, visiblement, le réservoir de carburant puisque l'avion devant lui prit feu sous ses tirs.

Pendant quelques instants, Harold se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance de gagner ce combat après tout, puis une douleur cinglante vint lui lacérer le bras et, tandis qu'il sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de son bras gauche, il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter. La fuite semblait être son seul espoir, il était temps de voir si le Spad tiendrait ses promesses en matière de vitesse de piqué. Le jeune sergent poussa donc le manche vers l'avant, faisant ainsi rentrer son avion dans un plongeon assez raide. Un coup d'œil à la jauge de vitesse apprit à Harold que cette-dernière grimpait en flèche, tandis qu'un coup d'œil vers l'arrière lui apprit qu'il était en train de semer ses adversaires. Ils étaient cependant toujours à portée, et Harold l'apprit lorsqu'une balle vint lui érafler la joue droite sur toute sa longueur avant d'aller se loger droit dans son moteur en traversant son tableau de bord. Le bruit que fit alors son moteur glaça le sang du jeune pilote, qui se demandait s'il allait survivre après tout.

Regardant une nouvelle fois derrière son épaule, Harold vit que, faute de pouvoir le rattraper, les deux chasseurs allemands avaient abandonné la poursuite et avaient fait demi-tour, première bonne nouvelle de la journée, mais la réjouissance qui l'accompagna fut de courte durée. Le moteur d'Harold, trop endommagé, poussa un dernier râle avant d'expirer, laissant le pilote sans moyen de propulsion et avec la douleur de son bras gauche toujours grandissante au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline du combat se dissipait. Il fallait impérativement que le garçon effectue un atterrissage d'urgence, car il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse atteindre sa base avec son avion dans cet état. En levant la tête pour mieux voir devant lui, Harold découvrit avec soulagement que, même s'il n'aurait pas assez d'énergie pour atteindre Cachy, il pouvait parfaitement atteindre l'aérodrome de Warfusee, mais l'atterrissage serait délicat.

Tout en se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré la douleur, Harold fit planer son avion jusqu'à l'aérodrome et, après avoir effectué de petits virages afin de perdre son excès d'énergie, il se posa le plus en douceur possible. Étonnamment, ce fut l'un de ses atterrissages les plus réussis, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, les secousses provoquées par le sol inégal relancèrent de plus belle sa douleur et il perdit connaissance.

o0o

Lorsque Harold se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Après quelques minutes pour parfaitement se réveiller, il comprit qu'il était dans une tente, très probablement une tente hôpital comme on en trouvait sur toutes les bases et, justement, celle-ci lui sembla aussitôt familière. Grimaçant sous l'effort, Harold voulut se lever en poussant avec ses bras, mais il se rendit compte aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait pas, car son bras gauche, qui était couvert de bandages, lui faisait bien trop mal et il retomba sur le lit. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il parvint à se lever et, avec beaucoup de difficultés tant son corps était endolori, à atteindre l'ouverture de la grande tente. Il fut aussitôt stoppé par plusieurs infirmières qui étaient juste à l'extérieur, mais il eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était de retour à Cachy avant que les infirmières ne le reconduisent jusqu'à son lit en lui demandant de ne plus essayer de se lever avant que le docteur n'ait donné son accord. Avec un soupir, Harold accepta et se recoucha, rapidement rattrapé par le sommeil.

La seconde fois qu'Harold se réveilla, il fut pris en charge par le docteur qui évalua son état et affirma que même s'il ne pourrait pas piloter avant au moins une semaine, il était désormais suffisamment en forme pour quitter l'infirmerie. Il lui indiqua ensuite que le capitaine souhaitait lui parler et, après qu'Harold lui demanda depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici, lui répondit que cela faisait presque une semaine depuis son atterrissage d'urgence à Warfusee, sur quoi le garçon se figea, incapable de correctement réaliser qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours dans le coma.

Après s'être repris, Harold se dirigea en boitillant légèrement vers la tente du capitaine, félicité au passage par tous les hommes qu'il croisait. C'est le visage cramoisi par la gêne qu'il pénétra dans la tente du capitaine, après tout il ne voyait pas pourquoi il méritait toutes ces éloges puisqu'il s'était fait abattre. Le capitaine arbora un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit entrer Harold, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui.

« Bon sang Lecroc, s'exclama-t-il après qu'Harold se soit assit, vous êtes increvable ! Un contre quatre en plein vol, avec un appareil tout nouveau face à des chasseurs encore plus performants et non seulement vous survivez, mais en plus vous arrivez à en abattre deux ! Vous êtes quelque-chose, vous.

– Sauf votre respect, mon capitaine, fit Harold prudemment, je ne pense pas vraiment être digne de ces compliments.

– Allons bon, et pourquoi cela ?

– Eh bien tout d'abord, si je n'avais pas perdu de vue mes compagnons, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple, et ensuite, j'ai quand même été abattu, j'ai été forcé d'atterrir à Warfusee avec mon moteur complètement mort.

– Ah oui, fit le capitaine, le nuage, c'est ça ? Les autres pilotes m'en ont parlé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute, c'est déjà un exploit que vous soyez ressorti droit de cette mélasse. Quant à votre avion, considérant le fait que vous saviez à peine le piloter et que vous étiez seul face à quatre Albatros – qui sont d'ailleurs terriblement efficaces ces engins-là, je pense que c'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait que votre moteur d'endommagé. Et pour couronner le tout, vous avez reçu une sérieuse blessure qui vous a laissé inconscient pendant plusieurs jours.

– Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia le jeune pilote.

– Vous êtes bien trop modeste, mon garçon, mais moi je sais quoi dire, j'en ai parlé avec les généraux, et tous sont d'accord avec moi. Nous allons donc vous décerner la médaille militaire, vous élever au grade de sous-lieutenant et, puisque de toute façon vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre, vous aurez droit à une permission d'une semaine. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, et revenez-nous en pleine forme »

Harold ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« D'ailleurs, fit le capitaine avec un grand sourire, le postier partira dans deux heures, donc si vous lui confiez du courrier, il arrivera certainement là-bas avant vous. Profitez-en pour prévenir votre famille, et j'ai aussi cru comprendre que vous avez laissé une demoiselle là-bas »

Le jeune pilote ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et s'empressa de partir après que son capitaine l'ait congédié. Cependant, il se dit que s'était une bonne idée de prévenir Astrid, après tout cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit. Il alla donc prendre de quoi écrire et, malgré la fatigue, commença la lettre.

 _Chère Astrid,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, j'ai été un peu trop absorbé par mes études._

 _Tu ne devineras jamais, je vais enfin rentrer sur Beurk pour quelques jours ! L'école nous a accordé des petites vacances, et je suis pressé de te revoir. Par contre, j'ai été un peu trop enthousiaste en sport, et je me suis fait mal au bras gauche, j'ai encore du mal à le bouger et il est couvert de bandages, comme je suis gaucher, ça veut dire que ça fait une semaine que je ne peux pratiquement plus travailler, même les maths._

 _Mais tu devrais le voir bien assez tôt, puisque je pars demain et, normalement, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre la veille de mon arrivée._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et je suis impatient d'être à tes côtés._

 _Ton fiancé qui t'aime,_

 _Harold._

Satisfait, Harold posa sa plume et, tout en bâillant, plia la lettre pour la ranger dans une enveloppe. Il nota machinalement l'adresse du destinataire et celle de l'expéditeur, posant une demi-seconde en se rappelant de l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis parti en direction du postier qui était en train de se préparer à partir. Tandis qu'il lui remettait sa lettre, Harold se dit qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il parviendrait à garder son secret, car à force, sa fiancée allait finir par se dire qu'il était devenu fou à parler des maths en permanence comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande bataille. Décidant qu'il était de toute façon bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ça, Harold remercia le facteur et repartit en direction des tentes des pilotes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dormir pour être en forme pour partir le lendemain.

Derrière le jeune pilote, le facteur démarrait son avion et s'apprêtait à décoller, son sac rempli de lettres qu'il déposerait à divers endroits où elles seraient ensuite prises en charge par d'autre facteurs qui se chargeront de les livrer. Parmi elles se trouvait la lettre d'Harold, avec d'un côté marqué :

 _Astrid Hofferson, île de Beurk, Charente inférieure._

Tandis que de l'autre était indiqué :

 _Harold Haddock, base de Cachy, Sommes._

Inconscient de l'erreur qu'il avait commise, Harold se glissa dans son lit et, tout en rêvant de sa réunion imminente avec Astrid, il s'endormit tranquillement.

* * *

 **Comme petit mot de fin, un grand merci à DexWolf pour avoir ajouté ma fic à ses favoris, et pour les autres j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner/fav/review/whatever...**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera terminé à temps pour jeudi, mais ce n'est pas 100% certain, mais au plus tard vous l'aurez le dimanche, ne vous en faites pas ;)**


End file.
